Chronicles of the Circus performers
by CocoRosco
Summary: A bit AU. My girlfriend and I have seen the movie and we're on Inkspell. We've also read synopsis. but we explain well. Mature for later stuff. A bit nonlinear in the way I post stuff. Mature for later scenes. You might like it. lol. Yaoi will be present.
1. Aderyn's Arrival

The girl was naked and singing in the streets when Mr. Goodfellow found her. The Turkey looking man recognized her immediately as a cousin of sorts.

"My my, you have a lovely voice my dear lur lur lur." The man spoke in bird speak, unsure as to whether the girl spoke any common. She had cropped white blonde hair. Her arms ended at the elbow and after that was just bright yellow wings. She blushed and responded with happy trills and tweets. "I run a traveling show and I would LOVE to have you join lur lur lur. Let's get you out of the streets and get some clothing on you lur lur lur." The girl cocked her head curiously but followed nonetheless.

A tall nubian woman met them at the front of the tent. The tent itself was Golden and crimson striped. The woman was a good foot and a half taller than the girl. She waved a crimson fan over her sweating form. She was a curvy woman in a red bustier and skirts.

"Mama, this is a new arrival. Please put her in a nice sundress for me? She's going to sing." Mama, as she was called, gave the girl a scrutinizing look.

"What's her name???" She said slowly. A velvety, deep voice.

Mr. Goodfellow twittered to the girl. She softly cooed back.

"She says her name is 'Aderyn' lur lur lur." Mama nodded and lead the girl into the tent. They passed a few lounging performers, some contortionists pretzeling themselves to wile away the hours. Aderyn found herself distracted when she bumped into someone and ended up on the ground. Looking up, two mismatched eyes stared back at her. A tall, silver haired man glared at her. He had a detailed tattoo around his right eye, and pointed ears. Mama came over and pulled Aderyn up gently. "So I see you've run into Xannick. He doesn't talk much. Be careful or he'll eat you..." Xannick gave Mama a growl, but stormed off sulking. Aderyn's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Mama brought her into a dressing room of sorts. Costumes and other things were scattered everywhere. Mama rummaged through the piles, putting things up to the canary and crunching her nose in thought. Finally she settled on a simple white dress made of a light fabric.

Within moments Aderyn was singing in the center ring. It was a quiet, gentle song, but a lovely one nonetheless. In the middle of it, her eyes met Xannick's, and she smiled a little. Something about him was intriguing to her. He merely stared back, unimpressed and unamused. Unlike everyone else.

Then she started to sing in bird speak. A lovely happy song that was also very very short. Some of the girls gushed at how cute Aderyn was. Mr. Goodfellow beamed, "I suppose this means she's our newest member Lur lur lur! Welcome Aderyn Lur lur lur!" Aderyn's face split into a huge smile. Everyone crowded around her, patting her on the back, rubbing her head. All except one.

Aderyn popped out of the crowd and hopped after Xannick. Following him. Hopping like a bird does. The half goblin did not welcome this. He would stop, then she would. He'd start walking again, longing to get away from the canary, she'd start hopping again. A few of the other performers gasped and worried over her. "Be careful Aderyn!"'s and "He's going to eat her!"'s were whispered and passed around the Aderyn was not deterred. In fact, she could only really understand half of what they were saying.

Xannick turned to glare at the small girl, wishing nothing more than to be left alone. He bared his fangs and gave a warning growl, telling her to back off.

She looked at him, her big robin's egg blue eyes filled with naivete rather than fear. Cocking her head to once side, she chirped.

The big half goblin twitched in annoyance, wondering why he didn't frighten her. He took a menacing step toward her, flexing his claws and exuding predator in every way.

Aderyn jumped back a little, but it was not fear in it, but play. She jumped at him after, trying to mimic him in a childish sort of way. She smiled and chirped. The performers watching the spectacle laughed a little. "Big bad Xannick isn't scaring her! Good for her."  
Xannick growled again, crossing his arms over his chest in puzzlement. He shook his head, tossing his shaggy, silver hair, and turned to walk away again.

Aderyn stared following him again, this time walking. But then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted oranges being handed out. She flew over and stared at them. The person handing them out, a contortionist, gave her one to hold in her wings. Xannick almost sighed in relief. He had no wish for a bird girl to start following him around. He paused to watch her with the oranges, wondering how on earth she planned on opening it.

Aderyn stared at the orange for a long time. Unblinking, she started to gnaw on the rind, hoping to open it. She noted it was much bigger than the kind she was used to, and hoped it was just as flavorful. Xannick almost laughed. It was certainly a funny sight to see her gnawing on the orange, but kind of pathetic as well. Stowing his pride away, he sighed and walked over to her, holding his hand out for the orange. Holding the orange close in a defensive way. Aderyn stared Xannick down as if to say "This is mine, get your own!" She continued to gnaw on the orange, juice from the bites running all over her face and dress. Xannick rolled his eyes and growled, snatching the orange away before it exploded all over her. He made quick work of the rind with his claws and held the still intact pieces out to her.

Almost taking his fingers in her lips, Aderyn gratefully ate the pieces. When she was done, she ran and got a whole armful of oranges. Xannick blinked and then frowned, shaking his head. No way was he going sit there and peel all of them. Aderyn sighed heavily, wandering about aimlessly, hoping to find someone else to peel the oranges for her. Mama watched all of this nearby with Mr. Goodfellow. "Awwwww she's the cutest thing you brought to this circus since me."  
Mr. Goodfellow chuckled "Yes, she's quite the charmer lur lur lur. Even Xannick seems to tolerate her. lur lur lur."

Xannick, undone by her cuteness, put a hand on her shoulder, and led her out of the way of the hustle and bustle. He sat down, crossing his long legs and held out his hand for the first orange.  
Aderyn, gasping with joy, began to twitter and tweet a happy song for him. She nearly threw the orange at him, laughing and singing. She could have hugged him had she not been so hungry. Xannick rolled his mismatched eyes at her behavior, his ears twitching at the noise as he finished peeling the orange and handed it to her.

Mama couldn't help but let out a booming laugh when Xannick led the canary away. "Come on now, we have things to attend to." She and Mr Goodfellow went about other business.  
Aderyn Gingerly took the piece of orange, giggling happily. Her face was still a mess from before.  
Nastala, the girl who had given Aderyn all of the oranges, smiled at the two.  
She walked away and started chatting it up with Fiyero, one of the acrobats. Soon it would be known throughout that a small bird had softened Xannick.

After many peelings of oranges and his hands being stained, Xannick gave up in the fruit endeavors and lay back on the ground. The bird girl no longer annoyed him, but rather amused him.

Soon the cheers of the girls caught Aderyn's attention. She got up and jogged over. They were saying somone's name, she couldn't understand. Some of the boys had gathered as well. This left Aderyn very confused. Xannick also perked perked up, but of course, he knew that name. He followed her toward the crowd and for the first time that day, he spoke: "Dustfinger!" Aderyn looked at Xannick, then the tall ginger man that had made his way through and clapped Xannick on the shoulder. Xannick was much taller. Aderyn chirped at Xannick questioningly. She couldn't help but stare at the scars on his face. Xannick smiled, a small one, but it was there none-the-less. "Where have you been all this time you bastard?" He asked jokingly. Aderyn listened to the exchange intently. She chirped again at Xannick. The tone was "Who is this man? You talk? What's going on?"

Xannick looked down at her questioningly, not understanding what she was saying. He shrugged and turned back to Dustfinger. "So tell me. It's been a long time since I've seen you around."  
Aderyn puffed her cheeks full of air. Giving him an indignant "huff" Aderyn glared as best she could. Xannick looked down at her again, his smile disappearing. "What?" he asked in a monotone voice. The air slowly escaped her plump lips with a hiss. She sulked and turned back to the oranges, slightly annoyed that she couldn't speak Xannick's language. Xannick frowned and then seemed to realize something. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward slightly. "This is Dustfinger," he looked apologetically at the fire juggler, "I don't know her name."

Aderyn got a good look at Dustfinger's eyes and started to blush furiously. She blinked multiple times. A soft voice finally emerged. "Aderyn" The accent was Irish. "Aderyn." She said more firmly. She looked away immediately, her face warm.

Xannick blinked and then looked back up at Dustfinger face blank. "I think she likes you....like every other girl here." Aderyn looked slightly confused, but was putting things together. "Likes? Girls?" Her accent was slight, but there.

Mama came out of nowhere. "She's our new singer for the daytime show. You'll have to give her a private performace. A date you call them right?" Mama winked at the fire-juggler.

Xannick snorted at her. "Thats great....set him up to seduce another girl." He turned to Dustfinger again. "You staying for awhile, or just passing through?"  
Dustfinger could only laugh and feel...overwhelmed. "I'm staying for awhile. Figure I need to make some money somehow. And I can't stay away from Mama's home cooking." Mama laughed and playfully swat at the man. Dustfinger then focused on Aderyn, "And Xannick, who knows, maybe she'll change me and make me a better man." Dustfinger laughed again. "Aderyn...that's a pretty name."

Xannick snorted again and ran a hand through his hair. "Right....as if anything could do that," he paused, "I have to go rehearse.....come find me if you want to perform together."

Dustfinger sighed and shook his head. "When do I NOT want to perform with you?" Aderyn looked confused. As if to answer her look he said "Just come watch the night time show tonight. It'll be great."

Xannick smirked, putting on the charm that his race was famous for and trailing a claw along Dustfinger's jaw. "Looking forward to it." He licked his lips and then turned away, removing his shirt as he moved towards the practice area.


	2. The Show and Breakfast

((These are for the most part going to pick up right where the previous chapter left off. Also feel free to point out spelling errors. I uploaded this just to get it up for you guys, so if something's wrong, just let me know and I'll go in and edit it)).

Aderyn was confused. Mama smiled "That's what they call Boy's love"

"B-boys.....llllllloooove"

Mama grinned "Good, good!" Her skirts rustled as she took Aderyn to dress her in a similar fashion. "Let's get you dressed up for the show tonight.

Aderyn searched all over for Xannick. She wanted to show him the dress mama put her in. Instead she caught Dustfinger, rubbing something all over his bare chest and arms. Dustfinger smiled at her 'Well don't you look lovely." He paused to walk over to her. "That color shows off your eyes." Aderyn felt herself start to blush. She cooed softly.

"That's right, you're just learning Common. Aderyn Nodded "Duuuussssstfiiiingeeeerrrr." He laughed

"Good job." Aderyn let a sheepish grin creep over her face."Xaaaannick?" She gazed up at the ginger. He laughed again. "So you've learned his name too?"

Xannick approached the pair, his eyes seeming to jump out of the darkness due to the kohl that was smeared around his eyes. He was shirtless and looked as surly as ever. "That's a relief, I thought I was going to have to teach it to her."

Aderyn smiled ran up to him. She twirled around, the dress lifting and showing that she was wearing pantaloons under it

. She smiled a big smile. Dustfinger laughed "She's a cutie Xannick." Xannick grunted, looking unimpressed. "Mama give you that?" he asked, raising an nodded. She stopped twirling. "MaaaaMaaaaa" She felt the sounds. She did a pose "Xannick?" Dustfinger walked over to Xannick, leaning an arm on his shoulder. "I think she wants to know if you like it." He whispered.

Xannick blinked and suddenly looked a bit flustered. He eyed the dress and the girl's small form, running a hand through his hair. "Um....it's.....very nice?" he finished lamely, looking at Dustfinger as though to say 'there, good enough?'

Aderyn sighed a little. She could tell Xannick didn't really mean what he said. Dustfinger jabbed Xannick in the ribs with an elbow. "That's no way to compliment a lady. You have to have some heart!" He swiftly took Aderyn's hand in his and, kissing it, says "You look lovely m'dear." Aderyn giggled at Dustfinger's flirtation.

Xannick rolled his eyes and growled something that sounded distinctly like "Man whore!"

Dustfinger only smirked at his half goblin friend "You're just jealous because she likes me more." He winked at Aderyn. "Besides it's time to go onstage... We'll see you right after, okay Aderyn?" He blew her a kiss before going on. Aderyn blushed and found a place to sit and watch.

Xannick looked at her briefly and out of a need that even he didn't understand placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly. "Enjoy the show" he said gruffly and followed dustfinger to the stage

Aderyn blushed even more at Xannick's act of kindness. Dustfinger got into position behind Xannick and unseen by the crowd. Rafaj, the accountant and Ringmaster for the nighttime show, came out. He is a skinny, dark skinned man with a grisly beard. He wears white. All white. A turban and robes customary to his people. "Now we bring you to an exotic place where the sun kisses the earth, and Lust becomes intertwined with existence."

Xannick groaned internally at the man's less than poetic speech. As the music began in it's soft tinkling notes, he rose up onto his toes into a balletic pose

Aderyn stared in wonder. Though she didn't like the greasy brown man. He unnerved her. "Why hello there." He said softly, yet venomously. "you must be the new songbird Goodfellow found. Welcome" And he walked away.

Dustfinger couldn't help but grimmace at Rafaj's speech as well. He prepared his torches quietly and quickly in the shadows as Xannick began his dance.

The girls gushed around Aderyn "OOOoh The dance is starting!!!" "I love this part!" "He's just getting started!"

Xannick kept his movement controlled, graceful and in keeping with the dances of the higher classes of his race. He felt the music building to the crescendo in which he would break free and his eyes met with Dustfinger's as he mouthed the word 'now'.

Dustfinger got the signal, and popping up behind his partner at the crescendo released a powerful dragon's breath above him. Their bodies basked in the warm glow as Dustfinger started twirling the torches around them. He was careful of Xannick's height and his presence. Dustfinger also felt a bit freer when the music climaxed. He glanced over the the side, and smirked when he saw Aderyn's entranced face. He gave Xannick a flirtatious look and started to move his hips a little himself.

Xannick felt alive as the music flowed through him and the heat of the fire licked at his skin. He rolled his hips and head like a charmed snake as he moved towards Dustfinger. He trailed his claws along the the greased arms and leaned close enough to kiss the juggler if he so wished, but just when it seemed like he might, he'd moved away, sliding along the smaller man in like a teasing, silk scarf.

Dustfinger almost longed for the kiss to happen. He kept up with Xannick's lustful movements. Keeping his gaze locked on the mismatched eyes, Dustfinger confidently threw his torches and caught them. The girls squealed and gushed, unable to handle it. Aderyn stared and said softly. "boy's love..."She was amazed at how much heart Xannick had in his dancing. She smiled. She felt lucky to be watching.

Xannick seemed to dance with the fire as well as Dustfinger, flirting with it, daring it to burn him as he whirled through it's biting hands. He moved closer the juggler again, grinding against the smaller body. "Think I should give them what they want? Or should I just tease them tonight?" He whispered.

Dustfinger smiled. "Even I want it tonight. And we both know I hate being teased." Nastala squealed "I think I"m going to faint!" Aderyn moved over to find a quieter spot. She found a closer spot with a better view of the men. She could feel the heat from the fire. Aderyn folded her wings and squat carefully.

The half-breed smirked, licking his lips. "As you wish." His large hands cupped gently behind Dustfinger's jaw, and his body still undulating to the fading beat, Xannick drew closer to the redhead. He looked into those blue eyes for a mere second and then kissing him passionately.

Dustfinger fought the erection. He loved when Xannick kissed him and supposed it was what one would call a "guilty pleasure." He could hear the girls fainting and squealing back stage. He wondered if Aderyn was doing the same. Little did he know Aderyn stood up and gasped, feeling oddly aroused by the whole thing. Dustfinger kept his fires twirling intricately as he took Xannick's lips with his own.

Xannick held the kiss for a few moments after the song ended, enjoying the feeling of contact with another. Then he pulled back, smiling at the red head, his eyes a mixture of seduction and longing. "Missed you" he said simply before pulling away and leaving the stage.

Dustfinger stood dazed, a goofy grin on his face. He doused his fires and looked for Aderyn, she wasn't with the normal group of girls. She found him. "Dustfinger!" She sounded so excited about the whole thing. Then she said "BOY'S LOVE" and he stared to blush the same color as his hair.....

"W-what?" Dustfinger laughed weakly. "You learned that from Mama."

Xannick laughed from back stage, a strange sound coming from him. It sounded like a mix between a human voice and a growl. "I'd assume she did." he replied, coming back minus makeup.

Aderyn smiled again. "Xannick!!!!!" She flapped her wings happily and started floating above the ground a little. Dustfinger ran a finger through his hair. He felt a little embarrassed now. "So you liked the show, Aderyn?" She nodded gleefully, still floating, her toes grazing the ground.

Xannick, still a little performance high, smiled at the girl. "Glad you liked it." He turned to Dustfinger, the lust still in his eyes. "Up for a continuance later?"

Dustfinger smiled his famous crooked smile. "What about your lady friend?" Aderyn looked from one man to the other. "Unless she can join in?" He laughed.

Xannick wrinkled his nose, stealing a fleeting glance at the girl. "I don't think Mama would approve.....I mean.....she's a child."

Aderyn seemed to understand that they were talking about her. She drew a 20 into the dirt, indicating her age in human years.

Xannick stared at the figure in the dirt for moment uncomprehending (he can't read very well) and then he looked wide eyed at Aderyn."You can't be."

Aderyn nodded, a look of true seriousness in her eyes.

Dustfinger cocked his head to one side. "Well in that case" He throws her over his shoulder, walking off. Aderyn starts giggling.

Xannick sighed and sat down. "Fine by me Dustfinger....I'll just go sleep with some of the girls tonight."

Dustfinger shouts at the end of the "hallway" You're not even going to defend her from me?"

Aderyn looked a bit heartbroken. She enjoyed Xannick's company. "Sleep...with?" Her mouth formed the words oddly.

"Yes sleep with. He's going to do dirty terrible things with them..." Dustfinger laughed a little. "But that means I get you all to myself." Aderyn smiled a snorted "You'll chicken out before you get anywhere with her!"

Dustfinger scoffed "Who says I want to go so far? I'm not going to be the man whore tonight, Xannick." He swung Aderyn around and carried her Koala style. He kissed her nose. "Maybe I'll steal her first kiss?" Aderyn giggled. Dustfinger was very fun. She looked over at Xannick.

Xannick growled and stood, jogging to catch up with the fire juggler. He didn't know why, but something twisted inside him when Dustfinger said that. "Look, stop messing with her....she doesn't understand."

Aderyn did understand, for the most part. Dustfinger was observant. She'd never been kissed on the lips before. As if to buy into Dustfinger's games and messing with Xannick, She tightened her grip around him, sticking her tongue out at Xannick. Her heart fluttered when he came over.

Xannick's jaw clenched, the situation killing his buzz and making him wonder why he even bothered. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them for a moment before huffing and walking toward his tent.

Dustfinger laughed. "Look at this Aderyn, he hardly knows you, you've barely spoken to him, and already he's hot under the collar when I mess with him." Aderyn sighed a little. But that changed quickly when Dustfinger tickled her. "Come on then, I'll get you some oranges and We'll spend the night, okay?" Aderyn gushed at the idea of Oranges. "ORANGES!!!"

Dustfinger shouts one last thing "He's just sour because I'm giving you my attention instead of him" making sure the half breed would hear him. He was quick to disappear before Xannick could find him. Gently letting Aderyn down, he say on a cushion and pat one next to him for sulked in his tent, growling loudly at Dustfinger's comment as he lay on his bed. "Bastard can perform on his own next time!"

Dustfinger peeled the orange with a knife, carefully placing the pieces in Aderyn's mouth. "YOu really love Oranges don't you." He laughed at the juice ran down her chin. Wiping it off with a finger, he couldn't help but smile. Aderyn's eyes met his and she smiled too. Dustfinger took an orange slice for himself.

"So....you like it here?" Aderyn nodded quickly. "Oranges. Xannick. Dustfinger. Mama. Boy's love." She seemed happy enough, the fire eater thought to himself. "I almost feel bad that Xannick didn't join us."

Dustfinger leaned in and whispered in a husky voice. "I cannot wait to hear you sing though." Aderyn's face grew warm and turned red. "D-dustfinger..." Her voice was almost a soft moan. "Oh....I see now." He backed away. "You're a virgin" he said to himself. He thought she was at least. He'd find out soon enough.

Xannick, feeling restless, slipped out of his tent and began walking around, hoping to stumble upon the two whom he was so pissed at

Dustfinger fed Aderyn another slice of Orange. "Don't worry about Xannick, he's just cranky because I wouldn't 'sleep with' him." Aderyn looked oddly at Dustfinger... Xannick didn't strike her as that type. Many of the performers were already asleep. Or getting there.

) Xannick narrowed his eyes as he approached and heard just what Dustfinger was saying about him. "You're ego knows no bounds does it."

Dustfinger smiled at Aderyn "how about we have our date tomorrow? I'll do some tricks just for you." He winked and she smiled again. Streching out, Aderyn leaned on Dustfinger just as Xannick Spoke.

Dustfinger smiled "oh come now...You know I"m not being mean."Aderyn's breath was soft and quiet. It almost seemed like she wasn't breathing at all. Dustfinger took the half eaten orange and started nibbling on it.

Dustfinger paused to look at the orange pensively. "Though it strikes me as odd how jealous you are right now."Xannick twitched slightly upon seeing the way that they were cuddling. He growled and sat down some way away from them. "Jealous......and if I am?"

Dustfinger smiled Crookedly. "It's kinda of cute that you would be jealous of a near stranger." He stroked Aderyn's hair. It was soft, very soft. "I told you so, by the way."Xannick sighed and lay back in the grass. "Shut up Dustfinger......you're giving me a headache...." there was no malice in his voice, in fact he sounded tired.(2:35:35 AM) "Go to bed then" His voice barely above a whisper. "Unless you are making sure I don't do anything to the lovely lady here?"

Xannick looked at him. "Of course I am.....i don't trust you." He rolled over on his side to face away from them, wrapping his arms around his bare torso.

Dustfinger smirked, his lids getting heavy. "I'm a man of my word." He yawned and slept.

Aderyn awoke before both men the next morning.

She started to tweet a happy song and kissed dustfinger on the cheek. Soon the song was interrupted though, as she started to gnaw on an growled softly, shivering slightly from what he considered cold as he began to doze off. Xannick blinked, waking suddenly from the tweeting sounds. He sat up, still shivering from sleeping outside and looked blearily at his surroundings.

Aderyn pauses in her gnawing to notice Xannick. "Xannick...." She said warmly. She smiled in the same way.

Xannick looked at her uncomprehendingly and muttered something under his breath in goblin speak. He stood slowly and stretched to his full height, yawning and exposing his ling sighed and went back to gnawing. She wanted to eat at least one before Finding mama for some seeds.

Xannick looked at the sleeping Dustfinger for a moment before delivering a swift kick to his leg. Dustfinger jolted awake and hissed "What's your problem!" The half goblin glared. "I slept on the ground because of you and now I'm cold.....that's my problem!"

"shit." the fire eater continued to grumble, and seeing Aderyn gnawing, peeled the orange for her. She smiled "Dustftinger." It was the same warm smile she gave Xannick. He smiled back "Good morning Aderyn." "G...ooooood Mooooorning." She said. Mama poked her head in. "I have some food for y'all." She handed Aderyn some granola.

Aderyn gushed "Good morning!" Mama smiled and laughed "Oh baby you're learning real quick." She handed Xannick and Dustfinger some eggs. Aderyn stared in horror at the plates of eggs.

Mama slapped her forehead. "Oh lawdy I didn't realize you two slept with Aderyn! I'll go make you something else real quick..."

She bustled away, leaving the two men to deal with the now petrified Aderyn.

Xannick blinked at her. "What did we do wrong?"

Dustfinger didn't touch his plate, "It's the eggs....she's a bird!"

He sighed, realizing what happened and walked over to Aderyn. He winced at how frightened she seemed to be. "Sorry about that....Mama....didn't know.....and we didn't eat them.."

Aderyn curled up into a ball with her orange and granola, trying to burn the image from her mind. Dustfinger gave their food away. "At least it's not all meat...."

xannick reached out tentatively and placed his hand on her head, stroking the soft hair. "I'm sorry....."

Aderyn turned to face him, still afraid. "eggs.....Xannick.....Eggs....Aderyn....eggs" She was finding it hard to belive that one of the horror stories about life outside the Great Tree were true.

Xannick now felt extremely guilty for all the times he'd eaten eggs. He looked at her, shamefaced. "Yes.....I eat.....have eaten....eggs." She squawked. It was the sound of a bird dying. "EGGS?! ADERYN EGG!!!" She ran out and flew up to the tallest tree she could find. Dustfinger enetered the tent again "Well that went well...."

Xannick sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and sitting back down. "Why did it have to be eggs?"

Dustfinger sighed. "It's our usual breakfast. It was just bad timing."


	3. The Eggs and the Fire

Xannick follows the sound, his ears ringing painfully and his heart clenching. Never before had a single noise affected him more profoundly. He swore, that if he could make it stop now, he would never again be the cause of it. Carefully, he approached the tree in which she was perched and called out to her. "Aderyn?"

She stopped for a moment. Hearing the familiar voice. The jumped from the tree, flapping down to him. Averting her gaze, Aderyn stared at her feet. She wasn't crying, but she was close to it. The noise she was making was a call to her mother, though she doubted her mother could hear it.

"eggs..." She spoke softly and shakily.

Xannick bit his lip, feeling more ashamed than he ever had in his life. He ran a hand through his hair and bent to one knee so that he could look her in the eye. "Yes....eggs....i'd never really thought much about it before.....but I guess it's kinda like murder....isn't it?"

She nodded. Looking him in his eyes. "Xannick...egg?" She wondered at him. Aderyn's plump lips formed a small 'o' after she asked him.

Mama came in the some bacon and fruits and said to Dustfinger "Where's Xannick at?"

"Talking to Aderyn." Dustfinger smirked. "I figured he'd be the one to handle this one." Mama nodded and put the plates down for him. Dustfinger began to dig in.

Xannick raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um.....yes.....egg....." He wasn't quite sure what she was asking him and being as awkward with words as he was he settled with giving her a look that said 'I'm completely lost'.

Aderyn looked at him as if to say "how do you not know?"

"Xannick....from egg....yes?" She smiled a bit, happy that she was able to make it more clear for the Half Goblin. A light blush had formed on her normally pale cheeks.

Xannick frowned for a moment and then realization formed on his face. "You think that I.....?" he shook his head and sighed. "No, I didn;t come from and egg."

"Then where..." Aderyn was thoroughly confused. Didn't everyone come from eggs? "Xannick...." Aderyn bit her lower lip in thought. She tweet to herself, trying to figure out how Xannick came to be.

"Xannick, not egg? How born?"

Xannick sighed again and sat down, crossing his legs. He beckoned for her to sit and then tried to explain. "Not....all creatures....come from eggs......a lot of us......come from our mothers..."

Some of the other performers laughed as they saw the scene unfold in front of them.

Aderyn looked only more confused. "I have mother..." Her voice was a bit stern. Aderyn sat in front of the half goblin. "But from egg." A light breeze began to pick up. Aderyn enjoyed the feel of it on her skin.

Xannick growled in frustration at how inept he was when it came to talking. "No...i mean.....your mother laid and egg...my mother...." he paused, unsure of how to explain, "I cam out of my mother as a baby....not an egg...."

Aderyn clasped her hand over her moth with a gasp. "No Shell!?" She couldn't imagine surviving without a shell to protect you during birth. Aderyn's face changed then to that of admiration.

"So strong!!!!" Her face inches away from his, eyes wide with amazement. "Xannick so strong!!!"

Xannick blinked, unsure of what he said to warrant such admiration. He leaned back a little, her proximity to his face making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Um....well.....that's how....most babies are born..." He hoped that she understood, because he wasn't sure he could explain much better without resorting to crude methods.

"What?" Aderyn seemed shocked. Of course now she felt a silly. "oh....." She looked down, her shoulders sinking. "Aderyn....weak?" She looked up again. Wondering if she really was not that strong because she was born in a shell.

Xannick's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No....you're not weak Aderyn......that's just how your people are born.......not weak....just different...."

"Truth?" She looked semi-hopeful. The blush on her face got a bit darker. She smiled a bit to herself. Aderyn took in the breeze again and yawned. She tired herself out the past day or so. She leaned on Xannick and fell asleep.

Xannick sighed and allowed her to fall asleep, looking ruefully down at his empty, growling stomach.

Dustfinger found Xannick, a bit of jealousy crossed his face quickly when he saw Aderyn leaning on Xannick. He had brought Xannick his breakfast.

"Eat up Prince Charming." Dustfinger smiled his trademark smile. "Enjoying the little lady's company, I see." Dustfinger laughed a little.

Xannick growled and made a rather crude gesture to the fire eater involving the middle finger of his right hand as he accepted the plate. "You didn't just have to explain the miracle of non-egg birth to her."

"You don't seem to remember I have had experience in that field. I DO have kids you know." Well, he HAD two. Dustfinger felt a twinge of pain when he thought of his girls. He missed them both but at the same time he knew that for Brianna it would never be the same. He didn't want to think about the other. He pushed the thoughts from his mind.

The fire juggler smiled at Aderyn. "She's a cutie. I have to say."

Xannick nodded resisting the urge to bait Dustfinger on the subject of his daughters. He devoured the contents of his plate and sighed as his grouchiness faded with his hunger. "Speaking of your former life.....why aren't you with Roxane....I thought she didn't like you traveling around."

"That's part of it. And the fact that she remarried, and I just didn't....fit in I guess." Dustfinger felt a bit bitter. She touched Aderyn's hair gently. He didn't really like talking about Roxanne either. He though he'd already explained to Xannick how it was.

"Even after her second husband died, I just couldn't take it. I love her yes, but..." He sighed, looking up at the sky "That and dying. A lot has changed."

Xannick sighed and looked a little guilty. "Sorry....i didn't mean to prod your wounds.....I forgot that you....died..." The half-breed rolled his shoulders as though he had a kink, something he always did when he felt uncomfortable.

Dustfinger flashed Xannick a cheeky grin. "It's okay." Aderyn moved a bit, nuzzling her face into Xannick's neck. Dustfinger watched. "If I had known she'd be leaning on you, I would've taken care of explaining the egg thing myself!" Dustfinger laughed.

Xannick smirked, but there was still an awkward edge to it, making this moment one of the few in which it was obvious that Dustfinger was quite a bit older than him. He looked down at the sleeping girl and tentatively put arm around her. "I'm not sure that would have been a good thing....you would have traumatized her"

"I would not have! I am much better with words than you are." Dustfinger shot Xannick a dejected glance. Aderyn sighed, content to be against Xannick. Dustfinger sighed "How did it go" A few more performers walked by, some practicing, some not.

Xannick's long ears twitched and he shrugged. "I think she understood......i'm never eating eggs again....that's for sure"

"I could hear her from the tent. She sounded so......I can't even put it into words. I think we're both off of eggs for awhile." Dustfinger sighed and leaned back, staring off into space.

Aderyn started to stir. Her eyelids fluttered.

Xannick nodded and then looked down at her, hearing the change in her breath. He didn't know what compelled him to, but he reached out to stroke her downy hair, enjoying the feeling of it against his fingers.

Aderyn's emerald eyes slowly open with Xannick's touch. She smiled warmly at him. Her eyes seemed to look at him with this, adoration. Aderyn didn't mind waking up to him. She touched his hand with her wing gingerly. Aderyn didn't get up just yet. She saw Dustfinger and smiled too, then looked up at Xannick once more, that same look in her eyes.

Dustfinger was laying down, so he didn't see her smile at him. He just enjoyed the clouds.

Xannick's mismatched eyes widened slightly at the look she was giving him and a light blush spread over his dusky skin. He had received looks from girls and guys in his life, ranging from 'damn you're hot' to 'do me now!' but never had any of them looked at him the way the bird was looking at him right now.

His eyes darted down to his lap, his entire being radiating 'I don't know what to do'

Aderyn found his eyes again. She cooed affectionately "Xannick, blushing?" Despite not knowing him well, she had gathered that it was odd for him to do such a thing. The warmth and adoration remained in her eyes. Dustfinger rolled over, a light snore escaping him. It was a light sleep. The kind that left the person very aware of themselves.

Aderyn pressed her forehead to Xannick's with a giggle.

The half-breed bit his lip and allowed the contact to remain, unsure of what it was exactly that she wanted. He glanced at Dustfinger, and , picking up a small pebble, flicked at him so that it hit the redhead's cheek.

Aderyn back up and gave Xannick a confused look. "Xannick do not know affection?" She was used to being affectionate with friends and family where she is from. Everyone knows everyone. There is only safety.

Dustfinger grumbled and sat up "What?" He was having a nice nap too.

Xannick grunted, ducking his head and shaking in a negative. He hunched his shoulders and peered at her through his shaggy, silver hair. "Not a whole lot of it where I'm from."

Aderyn seemed slightly astonished. She gave him a look that said "that's so sad!" and hugged him.

Dustfinger laughed, having just come in on what was going on.

Xannick fell back a little due to her slight weight and looked completely dumbfounded. The look on his face seemed to say 'WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DOES SHE WANT?! HELP ME!!!!'

Dustfinger "You told her about your lack of love in your childhood? In my travels, I have learned that Avians are used to affection like this." Dustfinger laughed, falling back again. "This is too much tough!"

Aderyn immediately pulled away, sensing the awkward energy. She felt guilty now.

Xannick glared at the juggler and then looked apologetically at Aderyn. "Sorry.....not.....used to that...don't feel bad...." He smiled at her as best he could, his green eye seeming to glow with a happiness that he wasn't quite sure he understood.

Aderyn saw the smile and blushed furiously. It was a wonderful sight for her to see.

Dustfinger slowly stopped laughing "chest...hurts..."

Aderyn darted away, jumping into the air with ease. Arms barely moving, she flew back to the tents and hid. It was too much for her. (DERP)

Dustfinger laughed at her hasty escape. "Xannick did you see that? One smile and her face was as red as a tomato! Imagine what would happen to the other girls...." The fire juggler thought for a moment.

"Nevermind that...YOU SMILED!" Dustfinger drove home the point of such a rare occasion.

Xannick growled at him, but, having been put in a somewhat playful mood, tackled Dustfinger like a puppy in play.

Dustfinger laughed on impact. He decided to try something. He kissed Xannick gingerly on the lips. Soon it became a bit more passionate, He devoured Xannick's lips like he might a lover. Running his fingers through silver hair.

"I find it funny that instead of following the lovely lady you've become infatuated with you stay here to play with me." Dustfinger chortled.

Xannick looked a bit sheepish. "......m'not infatuated with her" he mumbled, sounding like that immature teenager he had been when Dustfinger had first met him. "She.....confuses me...."

"She got you to blush, and smile. That's saying something." He kissed Xannick forehead. "It's alright. That's how women are, confusing." He kissed Xannick again. "I must say it's very cute when you blush."

Xannick smirked and nipped at the redhead's jaw. "Thank you oh wise sage....my problems are solved"

"You're welcome. That'll be fifty dollars" He referenced his life outside of inkworld with ease. He shuddered at the jaw nipping and stroked Xannick's cheek. "Well you have two ways to solve your problem. Find out more about her or settle on me." He laughed a little.

Xannick raised an eyebrow at the word dollars, but thought it better not to ask, lest Dustfinger lauch into another tale of his hallucination world. Instead he smirked "Is that an offer Dusty?"

"Possibly. It's more of a fork in the metaphorical road of life." He smiled crookedly. "I mean being with me is no cake walk." He laughed. "Of course if you don't go for her, I will."

Xannick frowned at him. "You know just what to say to infuriate people, but I can't stop you from doing what you will, though I can delay you..." He nipped at the man's collar bone, drawing the barest hint of blood.

"Oh, so you'd have a problem with it?" He moaned softly. "Then why not just go for it?" He nipped Xannick's lips before sitting up. "I mean. You can delay me but you can't seem to keep me." He poked fun.

Xannick smirked and went for a low blow, knowing full well how much this would hurt the juggler. "No......no one seems to be able to.....not even your wife..."

Dustfinger knew why Xannick was acting this way. He responded with a simple "Yes, and the way things are now I'm better off." He laughed and jogged off to the tents to do some daytime practice.

Xannick huffed in annoyance and flopped down on his back in the grass. He was being an ass and he knew, but for the life him he had no idea as to how to deal with these occurrances. He sighed and pulled himself to his feet so that he could be productive and practice.

Some of the girls and a few of the guys stopped to watch Xannick. They say down and awaited the show.

Dustfinger found Aderyn and pulled her out of hiding. "How about that date?" She gushed and nodded rapidly. "Alright."

He lead her out to a clearing where he knew they'd be alone and took his shirt off. Rubbing the grease on himself again, she watched him carefully. Lighting up staves, he started swinging them around him. His hips rocked with the movement. He gave Aderyn a smarmy flirting look and she blushed.

Xannick stretched himself out, bones cracking as he inadvertently showed just how flexible he was. He drilled his high class movements, his body still and poised like that of a ballet dancer.

He moved on to the more comfortable area of his craft. The kind of dancing that would take place in the streets of his hometown, ignoring the cooes and catcalls from various observers. The girl he wanted to see was not there, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who she was with.

Aderyn was in fact with that person. Dustfinger's show only lasted a little while. He drew closer and closer to her, being careful of the flames. Soon they slowed and stopped, and he kissed her forehead. Her face shone bright red once more. "Did you enjoy that." He purred.

She nodded. They walked back together, and Aderyn heard the calls. She looked at Dustfinger, who nodded. She smiled and ran in the direction of the catcalling. She saw Xannick dancing and paused. Aderyn gushed and bolted over, taking a seat near the cluster.

Xannick twirled and moved like a wild thing, throwing his arms out and moving his hips in a way that could make anyone blush.

In the midst of a backflip he caught sight of Aderyn and almost lost his control. The entire crowd gasped when it seemed that the half-breed would fall and break something vital, but he caught himself just in time.

Aderyn joined in the gasps. She was really enjoying herself. She looked at the girls and saw them figeting, they seemed....aroused? Was that the word? She didn't blame them. Xannick was handsome.

Xannick finished his dance and hopped off the stage, looking irritated with himself for messing up.

Aderyn gush and twittered and chirped all sorts of happy sounds. She couldn't get through the crowd that decided to mob him and shower him with compliments and offers for sex. Still, she took pleasure in seeing him perform.

Xannick raised an eyebrow at them and elbowed his way out of the crowd. They gushing always made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He made his way over to the bird girl, still looking somewhat annoyed. "Sorry that wasn't as good as it normally is..."Aderyn had a look of sheer awe on her face. "AMAZING!!" She yelped!

Some of the crowd glowered at Aderyn, but they didn't mind that Xannick was giving her attention.

Xannick jumped back and his lips twitched in a half smile. "Glad you think so...." He picked up a towel and started wiping the sweat off his bare, muscled chest and torso.

Aderyn started to blush again. She coudn't help it. Xannick was that appealing. She averted her gaze so he wouldn't see it.

He peered at her curiously, wondering why on earth she was acting so shy all of sudden, when earlier she was hugging him. He knelt down before her and put a finger under her chin. "What's wrong?"

She started to stutter and panic "n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing!!!?!!" She ran off, face still bright red.

The others laughed "Xannick you're too much for the poor thing!" Another voice said "I bet she's a virgin!"

Xannick frowned at the owner of the last voice. "And if she is?" he asked. "Just because you're a slut doesn't mean everyone has to be!"

They groaned "You know I didn't mean anything by it. You know that.." The crowd wandered off, not enjoying Xannick's outburst.

Dustfinger cleaned off and took a nap in his tent.


	4. Aderyn's First Performance

Xannick scowled at the retreating crowd, he was never a big fan of all that attention anyway, and went to find a quiet spot to relax. The daytime show was going to be starting soon and he didn't want to be around when all the humans started crowding around. They tended to stare and more than once he had been victim to the rocks of bratty little children.

Mama found Xannick "Where's Aderyn? She's going to perform today."

Xannick raised his eyebrow with a look that said 'how the hell would I know?' and closed his eyes again.

Mama kicked him lightly. "Go find her. Use those ears of yours to listen for her." Mama's skirts rustled as she walked away. "And Xannick. I'ma cut you if you don't find her."

Xannick grunted and rolled to his feet to begin his search. He grumbled as he wandered all over the camp with no luck. Finally, he mustered all his will and did something that he never, ever does. "ADERYN!!!!!" he shouted.

The whole circus seemed to freeze and stare at Xannick. It was deathly quiet. Aderyn had heard him and came running up to him, unaware of the silence surrounding her. Everyone was staring.

"Xannick?" She had that look in her eyes again. The warm one.

Xannick sighed and gave her a slightly exasperated look. He hated yelling. But the look on her face made him smile just a little. "Mama's looking for you....you have to perform...." The stares were starting to make him uncomfortable and he fought the urge to growl at them.

oto no nai mahiru

kaze ha tada akarui

sukoshi nemutasou ni

hanabira ga yureta

nani ge nai kono omoi

nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no

shiroi suna no tsuki

toji kometa hanashi o

hikari furasu you ni

kikasete ne sotto

itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o

soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne

atatakai kono omoi

nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no

shiroi suna no tsuki

mabushikute mienai

tooi mirai no koto

kikasete ne sotto

Xannick watched impassively, enjoying the song, but not really all that entranced by it. Goblins couldn't sing so music wasn't of much se to them unless they could dance to it, but this was atleast pleasing to his sensitive ears.

Aderyn finished with a small bow. The crowd clapped and the children enjoyed it greatly. She jogged off the stage and performance high. Very performance high. She collided with Xannick and fell down.

Xannick caught her quickly and held her up. His lips twitched in a miniature smile. "Try not to let the fame go to your head."

She nodded, an oddly innebriated look on her face. "Happy people...." She wandered off and started nearly running into everything. Nastala stopped The girl and sat her down. "Xannick why are you letting her wander around?! She could hurt herself!" Nastala left and came back with a large handful of oranges.

Xannick gave Nastala an annoyed look. He didn't like that he was being told off by a contortionist half his size. The bird girl had completely ruined his status as the big scary, beast man. "Since when am I her keeper? You take care of her!"

"Since she started following you that's when!" She pouted, peeling an orange for the canary. "And when you shouted her name. I think that's a pretty big deal." Nastala took the opportunity to glare at Xannick once more before handing the dazed Aderyn the peeled orange.

Xannick growled and folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't ask for her to start following me, and if it's gonna make everyone act like she's my kid then I don't want her to!!!!"

Aderyn, who was blissfully unaware of the situation, turned to Xannick and smiled, orange all over her face. Her face seemed to light up.

Nastala was gone before Xannick was finished talking.

Xannick couldn't help but be softened by that. He picked up a small wash cloth and cleaned the orange off her cheeks. "Yes....i think they did."

She smiled at him affectionately. "Xannick. I am....Happy." Her smiled grew wider. "I like it here."

Aderyn softly said "Xannick. They liked me?" Her lips curled into a soft grin.

He smiled slightly, exposing one fang and brushed her hair off her forehead. "I'm glad."

Dustfinger emerged at that moment. Seeing Aderyn, he smirked. "I see she had a good time onstage." Ruffling her hair, the fire juggler kissed her cheek and sat next to her. "You're also getting Xannick to speak more than he has in his entire life with your own broken english." Aderyn gave Dusty a look, it said "gleee".

Xannick retreated back into his shell at the teasing, standing up and discarding the dirty cloth in a basin of water. He sat down cross legged on the floor and gave Dustfinger a look that said 'you have the worst timing ever!!!'

Dustfinger laughed at Xannick. His eyes told the half goblin "I warned you." Aderyn blushed due to the fire dancer's kiss. "Dustfinger. The people. They liked me." Her voice was soft and had a bit of a welsh accent. Or what non inkworlder's would call a welsh accent.

Xannick cracked his neck, his look toward Dustfinger becoming increasingly more irritated. He was trying so hard to come up with something to get the girl's attention back on him, but he had nothing. This was Dustfinger's field and unless there was pre seduction going on, Xannick didn't stand a chance.

Dustfinger cocked his brow at Xannick as if to say "You can do better than this." Then peeled an orange for Aderyn. She smiled at him, though not with the same warmth and adoration she gave Xannick.

Xannick missed this, for all he saw, was that her attention was on Dustfinger and that was something he did not know how to compete turned to Xannick and looked at him as if to say "Would you like some orange?" and held a chunk out to him. Her eyes glimmered happily.

Xannick stared at it for a moment and then gave her the best smile that he was capable of and accepted the piece of fruit. "Thank you..."

Aderyn's face flushed, and she smiled sheepishly, averting her gaze. Dustfinger was once again flabbergasted at Aderyn's ability to bring Xannick out of his shell. He casually wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, but he knew she was wrapped up in Xannick now.


	5. The Time Skip

A year had passed since then. Dustfinger had won Aderyn, though the relationship was rather ambiguous. He left, giving the canary her first kiss. A few months later, he came back with and orange for her from her home country. Of course doubt plagued his heart. Aderyn reminded him of Resa, with her hair and sweetness. It was bothering him, but he did not let it show.

They had plenty of sweet moments

It was Aderyn's eyes that first got Dustfinger's attention. Which was slightly out of the ordinary. But he couldn't help himself. They were just...there. For lack of a better word. He like them. They shone like emeralds. They contrasted nicely with Aderyn's pale skin and hair.

"Where did you get your eyes?" He asked her one day.

"Get...eyes?" He nodded.

"I mean.....well...do they _look_ like your father's or your mother's?" She gave him an "ahh!" Of understanding.

"Father." Dustfinger raised an eyebrow.

"I see." He wanted to meet her father now.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know how you came to have such lovely gems for eyes." He gently stroked her jawline, making the canary blush. She leaned on him, her head resting on his chest. Dustfinger admit that he was a bit proud of himself. Aderyn was quite the catch. She looked up at him again with those eyes of hers and smiled. Dustfinger couldn't help but smile back. He kissed her forehead and chuckled a bit.

"Where do you get your eyes?" Aderyn asked. Dustfinger's eyebrow drew upward at her question.

"That is a good question." He kissed her, "One that shall be answered another day."

"Not fair." She said with a giggle. She enjoyed the fire dancer's company. Aderyn nestled back into her comfortable spot. Dustfinger ran his hands through her soft, downy hair. She sighed, content.

Taking her by surprise, he pulled the girl on top of him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And another, and another. Aderyn started to laugh again. Dustfinger preferred that sound to silence. He always did. Whether it be Roxanne, Resa, and now Aderyn, the laughter of a young woman made him feel good. Especially if he caused it.

He caught himself staring at Aderyn's eyes again, or course she seemed quite taken with his.

"You like my eyes then?" She nodded. "Good. I'd be sad if you didn't." The canary laughed again, then leaned and kissed the fire juggler's eyelids. He opened them and stared into them for a while.

"What is it?" The girl inquired. Dustfinger remained still for a few more seconds before kissing the girl again. Keeping their faces close, he whispered to her,

"Paradise, my dear, stands full," He kissed her again "in your eyes." Their lips met once more and he pulled the canary close to him, relishing the kiss. He felt Aderyn quiver a little at the words. Good job her, usually he'd be a lot farther along.

It felt nice to move slowly for once. Aderyn's lips tasted sweet to him. Dustfinger ran his fingers gently down the girl's jawline and neck. Aderyn swung one of her legs over Dustfinger and was now straddling him. Thank the powers that be that she was on mostly on his stomach. His hands ran down her back. He reached the small of it to find a rather dramatic curve. The fire dancer groaned a little.

Of course it wasn't all happy for everyone. Especially not Xannick.

Throughout the oncoming months, Xannick was forced to watch as Aderyn and Dustfinger became closer and closer, while he was left in the shadows. Much as he tried to get past it, there was nothing he could do. The girl that he had fallen for, was in love with the fire eater. The only thing that gave him hope was Aderyn's smile. Whenever she looked at him there was a glimmer of something there that he didn't see when she looked at his red haired nemesis. So he waited, hoping that one day, she would noticed him again, the way she did when he used to peel oranges for her.


	6. Basta's Entrance

Aderyn sat in the sunny clearing near the camps. They were in a new part of inkworld. A small town with rolling fields of Daisies. She was made a crown of the white flowers for Xannick. She already had one on her own head. She looked at him as if to say "Flowers suit you." She smiled at him warmly.

Xannick gave her a disbelieving look, but allowed her to put the flowers in his hair. He sighed, enjoying this time alone with her. He hadn't been able to spend this kind of time with her since while Dustfinger had been around. Suddenly there was a commotion from the camp and all Xannick could see was the flash of two blades connecting.

Marianna fought off the stranger that Goodfellow broght with speed and skill exceeding the sickly man attacking her.

Aderyn noticed it too "Xannick?"

Marianna's firey red hair flashed in the light as her broad body moved lithely.

Xannick leapt to his feet and ran toward the battle. The stranger was rail thin and looked as though he hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks. He was dirty and his gaunt face was hidden by tangled, mudstained black hair and unkempt whiskers that were in the awkward stage between unshaved and beard.

Despite his sickly appearence he moved with a similar precision and skill to their knife master

Aderyn flew behind Xannick. Watching the fight with wide eyes. The whole troupe had formed a circle around them. Rafaj was a part of this. He and Aderyn's gazes met, but she immediately focused on the fight again. She touched Xannick's back

Marianna was a bit shocked "So you can fight! GOOD!" She lunged and struck his calf, leaving a long gash. She kicked the man down and Laurent, one of the strong men, grabbed the feral looking fellow.

The dark haired man snarled and spat like an angry cat as he thrashed in his grip. He yelled things in a mix of English and a foreign languange and tried slashing at the man's arm with his knife.

Aderyn squealed out of fear and concern for Laurent. Laurent however, had a good hold on him. Rafaj slipped into the darkness. Aderyn watched him warily. There was something about him from the first time he spoke to her that made her nervous.

"You bitch!!" he yelled at Morianna, "I'll kill you for this!!! I swear i will!!!" His face was turning red and bruises were forming on his arms and ribs from being held so tightly.

Keru, one of the acrobats, grabbed a bucket of water, which Marianna Dumped on the man. "Calm the hell down. You're a good fighter. You might be able to stay with some training." Marianna's brown eyes stabbed the man.

The man stared at her and through his matted hair, Xannick caught sight of a pair of silver eyes. He huffed and shook his head, spraying water ever. He seemed to go limp in Laurent's arms, but his eyes were still wide and watchful. ".....training...." he said in a dull voice

Marianna nodded "we're a traveling circus troupe. You can stay and be a performer, with training." Someone said "I'll go get goodfellow" and ran off. Mama emerged and overwhelmed the man. "Well weLL WELL! What have we here! What's your name darling?"

Aderyn stepped out from behind Xannick to inspect the man further. She walked over and stood next to Mama.

The man looked at her and then the bird girl. He looked tired, like a stray cat that had gone one too many nights without food. "......Basta..." he replied in a hoarse voice, "my name....is Basta..."

Aderyn was the first to say his name back to him. "Baaaasssta. Basta." Aderyn reached out and gingerly touched his face. "I'm Aderyn." She smiled at him kindly.

Mama smiled "I'm Mama honey. And it seems our Aderyn likes you. That's a good sign. She knows people well."

Basta flinched slightly at the touch and looked at her in a way that said 'why the fuck aren't you scared of me?' He eyed the girl up and down, trying to decide if she was safe to trust.

Xannick didn't like the familiar way in which Aderyn was approaching this crazy man with the knives. He moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder, glaring at the bedraggled man.

Aderyn looked up at Xannick her eyes telling him "all he needs is compassion." She came back with an Orange for Xannick to peel. When he had done so, she took half of it in her mouth and offered the other half to Basta.

"Here." She smiled. "It's yummy" and soundly ate her half.

Basta looked at it as though it might be made of poison, but his hunger was far to great for him to even care anymore. he squirmed slightly and looked up at Laurent, letting him know that he was too weak to cause any more commotion.

Laurent reluctantly let the man go. Aderyn smiled a thank you to him.

"Basta. Would you like to stay?" She asked soothingly. "it's nicer here than anywhere else."

She held the orange out to him so he could eat it. And Goodfellow approached. He smiled at what he saw. "If Aderyn trusts him, I see no problem here Lur Lur Lur. You there son, would you like to stay Lur Lur Lur?"

Basta tried to take a step toward her and fell to his knees. He looked up at her, his hair falling away and revealing his angular, olive face that would have been attractive with a little more weight to it. His slanted, silver fixated on the orange as he took and devoured it. When he was finished, he looked back up at the three surrounding him, picking up the knife that he had dropped and holding it tightly, like a security blankit. Slowly, he nodded. "......Yes.....please...."

Aderyn smiled up at Goodfellow. Then she looked at Basta. "You can stay with me if you like...." She looked up at Xannick. "That's okay?"

Goodfellow smiled "If Xannick says it's okay he can stay with you lur lur lur. It's settled then, Basta, you will be the newest addition to our family lur lur lur." A few people clapped. Hesitantly.

Xannick frowned and pulled her to one side. "Aderyn....this man is unstable.....how do you know he won't hurt you?"

Her face told him "I just know." Her words said "If he wanted to he would have by now." Her eyes begged him. They said to the half goblin "let me take care of him like you me. "Xannick sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one. He nodded slowly and then moved over to the small, skeletal man. "If you do anything to her....I will skin you.... and mount your head on my wall" he growled.

Aderyn gave Xannick a disapproving look and reached out to Basta. "Come to my tent. You can sleep there." There was a sisterly softness in her voice.

Basta looked uncertainly at her and then took her wing, stumbling slightly. He stopped and looked embarassed when his stomach growled loudly

Aderyn smiled "We'll get food for you." She took her time leading him. Letting him lay down, she stepped out and spoke to Mama, she stepped back in.

"She'll bring you something. We'll go shopping for clothing tomorrow." She sat down next to the man. "Where did you come from?" Her deep emerald eyes took him in.

Basta, though lying down, looked tense and uneasy, as though any moment he expected to be attacked. He clutched his knife against his chest, fingers tapping nervously on the handle.

Aderyn cooed softly for him. She hummed a song her mother used to hum to soothe her. "You don't have to be afraid."

Basta nodded slightly and tried to relax, but was mostly unsuccessful. "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you look like someone who needs that. Besides. I have nothing to gain from harming you." She smiled again as Mama brought him some chicken, rice, potaoes with gravy, and a large chunk of bread. "We gotta get some weight on them bones." The Nubian woman stated as she set the plate down for him. Basta looked at the plate, slightly wary and then back up at the tall woman. He reached for the plate and took a hesitant bite. He closed his eyes and sighed happily at the taste of something that wasn't leftovers. I wasn't long before he was devouring the food at an alarming rate.

Aderyn panicked a bit "Slow down or you'll choke!!" She laughed. She wondered where Xannick was, but figiured he was sulking somewhere. Mama left them alone again.

Basta looked at her between bites, but did not stop eating until there was nothing left. Finally he stopped to breath and leaned back. His hair had fallen into his face again and it almost seemed like he was using it to hide. "thank you" he said softly.

Aderyn took her wing and gently pushed the hair up to meet his silver eyes with her own green eyes. "You're welcome."

Basta seemed to relax a little in her company, but he still seemed uneasy. He tossed his knife back and forth between his hands. "You asked me......earlier....where I came from......which version do you want?"

Meanwhile Xannick sat outside the tent, ready to burst in should anything seem amiss.

Aderyn cocked her head to one side "Which version?" She looked into the silver eyes. "Both, I suppose." She touched the man's shoulders and back. Then she lay down next to him.

Basta looked startled at her answer and then a little uncomfortable. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Then I'll tell you all about me." She smiled warmly at the olive skinned man.

He shifted slightly and hung his head so that his tangled hair was once again, hiding his face. "I'm......from...well, I was born near Argenta....in a small village....I don't remember it very well....I was very young when it was destroyed....." he trailed off for a moment as if trying to see something in his past and finding nothing.

Aderyn's brow creased and she half hugged him, trying to soothe the man. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

His lips twitched as though her sympathy amused him. He allowed the hug, but did not really seem to know how to reciprocate it, then he shrugged. "It was a long time ago......I was taken in by.....someone.....a man named Capricorn......he wasn't a very good man....but then.....i guess I'm not either..."

"Capricorn? Did you do bad things for him?"

Basta looked at her through his hair and nodded slowly. "Yes...I did.......i've done some.....very bad things...."

"But you regret them yes?" Aderyn asked of him.

"At the time.....no....." he looked at his lap, "....i never enjoyed it.....but it had to be done.....now......i do..."

"That's good then." Aderyn smiled at him again.

Basta tried to smile, but it came out more like a tired grimace. "You're a strange girl," he said soflty, "most of them run from me or at least curse me."

"Why? You've done nothing to harm me, so why should I run? Besides," She lifted a wing. "I could easily fly away."

He gave a small, dry laugh. "Yes....i suppose you could....though you don't know....I cold be a lot faster than I look..."

"

There's also my friend Xannick. He's the one who tired to talk me out of letting you stay with me." She blushed a bit at the thought of Xannick protecting her.

Basta frowned at the name. "Xanni-oh...the half-breed....no, he didn't seem to like the idea did he?"

Outside the tent, Xannick growled just loud enough for them to hear at the word half-breed. And it stung to hear Aderyn refer to him as just 'her friend'.

Aderyn giggled a bit at Xannick's growling. She had a feeling he wouldn't stay too far from her. He cared too much. She chirped affectionately back to him. Then turned back to Basta. "He's kind though. You'll grow on him."

Basta looked uncertain. He'd never much cared for desert goblins, they were too aggressive...and big.

He shifted uncomfortably. Now that his stomach was appeased, he was painfully aware of how dirty he was. God did he ever want a bath. Looking at Aderyn somewhat sheepishly, he worked up his courage and asked "Is there....anyway.....I could get a bath?"

She sat up "Oh! Let's go to the tub and bathe you then." Aderyn went to the flap and held it open for Basta

Basta followed, now walking more steadily than before, but still seeming very weak. He nearly had a heart attack when he almost tripped over Xannick, and reached for his knife in his panic.

Aderyn cooed to him to calm him down again. "This way." She looked at Xannick and smiled as if to say "It's all okay."

Xannick snorted and glared at Basta, making the knife fighter feel like he was about to be eaten. He followed the bird girl in the direction of the tub.

The Tub is a large wooden basin. Very deep, and well made. It's meant for the high diving act. Right now though it was full to the brim with water and kept warm with hot coals encased in cages to keep people from stepping on them. The cages are then wrapped in cloth to prevent burns.

Basta looked uncertainly at the water and then all around him to check for possible witnesses. He then looked to Aderyn. "This may sound odd, but.....would you mind.....not looking.....and making sure....no one else does?"

Aderyn giggled a little and turned herself and Xannick around. Anyone who approached was turned away by the smaller girl.

Basta sighed gratefully, stripping himself quickly and climbing into the water before anyone could catch sight of the many, ugly scars marring his thin body.

Xannick rolled his eyes at the crazy newcomer's apparent shyness. Why did Aderyn have to make friends with everyone that came by?

Aderyn heard the quiet splash of Basta entering the water and proceeded to lay down and look up at the sky. It was a bright day out. No clouds in the sky, it was a brilliant azure. She smiled at Xannick in that special way and motioned for him to lay with her.

Xannick followed her example and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the breeze playing with his hair. "This has been quite a day" he murmured softly, more to himself than anything.

Aderyn replied with an "mmm." She rolled over and used Xannick's chest as a pillow and sighed. "Yes."

Xannick fought the urge to stiffen, heat rising in his face to form a dusky blush across his nose. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around her and thanked whatever god existed for this moment.

Aderyn giggled lightly. She loved Xannick's hugs, they made her feel safe. The girl nuzzled the half goblin and lifting her head slightly gave him a friendly kiss on his chest. He seemed to have gotten used to the affection that was no uncommon among friends where Aderyn came from.

The poor half goblin nearly had a heart attack when she kissed his chest and then nearly burst a vein trying to restrain himself. He bit his lip with his fang, causing it to bleed. He wasn't going to last much longer if the bird girl kept doing things like that.

Aderyn felt his grip tighten slightly and lifted herself to look at him. "Your lip..." She touched it with her wing, wiping it clean. "What's wrong?" the canary's deep green eyes shone with concern.

Xannick subtly licked the blood from his teeth and tried to smile at her. "Nothing.....my fangs....slipped..' He hoped that sounded convincing to her, because it sure as hell didn't sound it to him.

She gave him a look that said "I'm not THAT stupid." Rolling her eyes, she lay back down again. Aderyn nuzzled Xannick and kissed the same spot again. "You're a good friend, Xannick."

Xannick winced internally at the look and at the word friend. 'Of course,' he thought ruefully, 'that's all I'll ever be." He turned on his side, curling around her and tightened his hug marginally.

Aderyn started to blush, and found herself looking up at Xannick, staring up at the taller man. Her heart started to beat faster, though she didn't quite know why. She nuzzled into his chest, hoping to hide her face from his view.

Xannick wrapped both arms around her, cradling the back of her head with one large hand. He felt so at peace and so wired at the same time that he thought he may explode.

Then a loud cough disturbed him and he glared at the dressed, wet haired Basta that stood watching them awkwardly.

Aderyn looked up and stood up rapidly, her face a bright red. "Y-You're all set then?" Aderyn was embarrassed. She was careful to make sure Xannick couldn't see her face still. She didn't want him to see her like this.

Basta looked down at his feet. "Sorry......I didn't mean....to interrupt anything.....I'd like to sleep now....if that's ok..."

"It's alright. Let's go then." She lead him back in silence. The blush started to fade and once Basta was asleep, Aderyn turned to Xannick. "A bath would be nice right now." She started back towards the tub. The sun was high in the sky now.

Xannick suppressed the fresh blush and started to to sit by the tub with the intent of guarding it.

Aderyn noticed that some of the other women were bathing too. She akwardly undid her dress and climbed in, splashing Xannick a bit. The girls giggled at her and gushed. Aderyn stuck close to where Xannick was and splashed about. Leaning over the edge, some of the water escaped and hit Xannick. "Why don't you get in?" Her soft voice inquired.

Xannick looked down at his feet and shook his head. "Not right now.....too many girls bathing..." He tried very hard to keep his gaze trained on the ground. It wasn't as though he'd never seen a naked woman before, but he didn't think he'd be able to handle himself around Aderyn.

Aderyn let out a disappointed sigh and went back to bathing. The girls had come over and started begging Xannick and chatting her up. Soon a few of the men came over and got in. Aderyn was once again left alone while the others talked to each other.

The canary looked up at the sky and sang softly. "How do you think Dustfinger is?" She asked Xannick.

Xannick tensed at the red head's name. Never before had he thought he could hate someone that he was friends with. "I'm sure he's fine," he ground out, "probably visiting his woman."

Aderyn felt her heart drop. "What?" She leaned over the tub, once again getting Xannick wet. Her voice sounded wounded. "Woman?"

Xannick shook his hair like a shaggy dog to get all the water out and shrugged. "Yeah.....Roxane....he goes on and off with her....not sure if she still wants him around though....even if he did have children with her." He tried desperately to get the spiteful word vomit to stop, but it seemed that once he had started there was no end to it.

"He told me they weren't together anymore...." Aderyn sank back into the water. "That it was just so....strained...." She hugged herself tight. Without rising to look at Xannick again, she asked him "Are you telling me the truth?" Aderyn closed her eyes tight and fought with herself. She didn't want to think Xannick was just trying to get to her. Why would he? Doubt crept into her mind.

Aderyn had ignored the fact that Dustfinger was popular with women. She didn't mind that he wasn't there all the time, but she believed him to be the more loyal type. Maybe she was giving him too much credit?

Xannick sighed and shut his mouth, trying to think of a way to correct the situation. "It's just......Dustfinger can be a little bit a of a......ladykiller....is all." He winced, he was sure that didn't do anything to help.

Aderyn looked over the tub. "Xannick look me in the eyes. Are you telling me the truth?" The light framed her face like a halo. Her eyes were a bit hard. "I know how he is." Her voice a bit sharper.

Xannick had a hard time bringing his gaze up to meet hers and when he did, his ears drooped ever so slightly. "No.....I'm just being.....petty..."

Aderyn's face softened and her brow creased. She looked crestfallen. "Why?" Her heart started to ache again. Seeing Xannick look at her that way made her feel off. She turned back and watched the other performers talking, unaware of what was going on just a few feet away.

Xannick sighed again and, gathering his courage, stripped himself of his pants and climbed in the tub. Once there, he gave her a pitiful look that said 'forgive me?'

The others noticed Xannick and silenced. Watching the pair carefully. They had never seen Xannick look so...tame. The girls blushed and the men sighed. No beating Xannick when he got in the tub.

Aderyn looked at him. "Answer me. Why." Her face unchanged, stoic. Her eyes were the only thing that let Xannick know how his words affected her.

He leaned back, biting his lower lip. "I didn't......i mean......i just don't want to se you get hurt.....that's all...."

Aderyn looked away. "Fine." She sat down, only from her nose up sticking out of the water.

Xannick hung his head and, on an impulse, slid under the water.

Aderyn looked over, pondering Xannick's actions. She crossed her legs and folded her wings as a precaution. She didn't mind bathing with other people, but what was because she stayed under the water.

He stayed under, holding his breath and mentally berating himself for his earlier actions. He couldn't believe he was being such an ass. He was under for a good five minutes and was debating on whether it was safe for him to surface yet.

Aderyn worried. She pulled on his arm, her heart nearly bursting out of her ribcage. The performers across from them had left already.

Xannick smirked at the tug on his arm and burst out of the water like a sea monster rising from the abyss. He shook his hair, which still somehow managed to stay spiky, despite the water.

Aderyn was less than amused. "Don't scare me like that." It was as if her previous feelings of disappointment had vanished. The light shone on her pale wet skin.

Xannick couldn't help but stare at the pretty little bird before him. He wanted so badly to tell her all that he was feeling, or better yet, jump her, but he couldn't. He settled for reaching out and touching her cheek with his large paw of a hand.

Aderyn relaxed a little. Her face still said "Please don't make me worry like that." She cocked her head to one side. "What?" His staring made her blush.

Xannick blinked and drew his hand back. "Er....nothing...." His look was like that of a boy who'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Aderyn blushed even more and plunged herself chin down into the water again. "At least the weather is nice." The image of Xannick staring at her would remain in her mind forever. It was a different kind of staring. She blushed more.

Xannick nodded, unsure of whether to sink into the water again or whether to just leave. Unfortunately, self consciousness got the better of him and he waded to the edge of the tub, hopping out and wrapping a towel around himself before Aderyn could catch a glimpse of the awkward turn of events between his legs.

Aderyn turned "What's wrong?"

Xannick kept his back to the girl. "I....have to.....go practice..." With that, he left, his gait seeming somewhat stiffer than usual.

Aderyn cocked her head to one side, shrugged, and dried off. However she didn't follow him. She put on her dress, and flew in the opposite direction. Rising higher and higher, she relished the feeling of freedom she got from flight.

Xannick groaned as he flopped back on his bed, staring ruefully at his traitorous erection. Oh, how he wished didn't come from a race of sexually driven maniacs.

With a frustrated sigh, he tried to ignore the offender in some childish notion of revenge, but it was a futile effort. He closed his eyes and almost the instantly the image of Aderyn, naked, wet and glistening in the sunlight came back into his mind. He supposed he should feel dirty, thinking of such a pure creature in this way, but he simply could not help himself.

One hand slid down his chest and stomach, trailing his claws along his toned abs, to grasp his hardened length.

Aderyn thought about Xannick. She blushed.

She thought about Dustfinger. Xannick did have a point. A very sound point. That didn't stop how she felt about the man though. Her heart started to ache again and she landed in dense wood. She whistled a bit and a small sparrow landed on her shoulder. Aderyn sighed and thought for awhile like this. Her gaze traveled to her toes. Her talons were coming in, she made it a point to remember to have them trimmed.

Xannick thrust into his hand, a purring growl coming from his throat as he imagined the bird girl. Imagined touching her, making her cry out in pleasure, her between his legs with her lips wrapped around his aching member.

"God.....Aderyn!" he groaned, back arching and his head tilting back. He dragged the cloaws of his free hand across his chest, making shallow cuts so that the pain might add to his pleasure.

Aderyn chirped to the sparrow, asking where she was and the sparrow answered cheerfully. She wasn't too far from the circus, if she remembered properly. Aderyn began to wonder about Basta, where he had come from. Though he had told her, she longed to know more. Her thoughts brought her back to Dustfinger. She called out his name in her own tongue. Avian language, much like elvish, could make any name sound like a lovely song. Aderyn knew from experience that he could impersonate animal calls. She thought maybe he'd respond.

The responding silence told her she was wrong. Sighing, she told the sparrow farewell and launched herself lithely off of the branch. Flying back the way she came, Aderyn took in the sights. Though she'd prefer pants for this sort of thing. As much as the canary loved dresses, they were awkward for flight. Pumping her harms, she ascended above the clouds, diving in and out and laughing.

Xannick's language slipped into goblin speak as his imagination and the sensations running through him overtook his senses. He clawed at the sheets, tearing gaping furrows in them, but he didn't care. With a loud, gutteral cry he came, arching up off the bed with a flexibility that only came from being a dancer.

Nastala cringed as she heard the sound from her own tent. "Oh COME ON!" She was sure others had heard it too. Of course it's not like there were any real secrets in this "family."

Mama laughed. She had seen Xannick walking to his tent and laughed. "Guess we have to get him new sheets."

Aderyn kept diving up and down, feeling the cool of the clouds around her. She decided it was time to get home. Finding, the camp, she dove. Fast. Her body cut the air. She pulled up at the right moment, just as her father had taught her, and landed softly on the ground. Aderyn went to her tent to the sleeping Basta and sighed happily. Good, he was okay. She set off to find Mama and get some pants.

Xannick lay covered in sweat on his bed, panting as though he'd run a race. Slowly, he sat up, cleaned himself of with a wet rag and slipped his pants back on. He felt guilty, but what cold he do? He was in love with the one girl that he couldn't have.

Aderyn ran by Xannick's tent. She was on a mission. Normally she'd stick her head in, but not this time. She found Laurent lifting some large weights, and asked him where Mama was.

"Discussing tonight's show with Rafaj. They should be in the Big Top" Laurent smiled and waved as Aderyn thanked him and ran off. When she got there, they were discussing the order the performances would go in. She didn't listen though, since Xannick would tell her anyways. Mama saw her and smiled.

"Hey chickie! How you doing?" Aderyn smiled.

"Good. I was wondering.....Could I have some pants?" Rafaj scoffed and Mama gave him a dirty look, then went back to smiling at Aderyn. "Of course hon! We should have something in the costume tent." She nodded to Rafaj and lead the girl along.

After a long while of finding some suitable pairs of pants, Mama put Aderyn in one of them. They were dark blue and tight. The Nubian woman also found a green halter style top to go with it.

"There you go hon! I'll bring these to your tent, so don't worry about them." Aderyn smiled gratefully and ran off to find Xannick and show him her outfit.

Xannick lay back down on his bed, one hand over his eyes in despair. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. If it really came down to it, he might have to leave the circus.

Aderyn burst in, a broad grin on her face. It quickly changed to concern at the sight of Xannick. "Are you okay?"

Xannick nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked over at her and sighed. "Yeah.....just....have a headache..."

Aderyn crawled onto Xannick and lay on him, her chin on his chest. "I'm sorry." Then nuzzled the half goblin's chest. She enjoyed how warm Xannick was.

Xannick groaned internally and wrapped his arms loosely around her small form. "Not your fault" he replied simply.

Aderyn smiled and started to sing a melody for Xannick. She was hoping to help him feel better, especially about the events prior. She had felt bad about getting so angry with him.

The corners of Xannick's twitched as though he wished to smile. He lay back with his eyes closed, hoping that she wouldn't notice the rips in his sheets.

Aderyn moved near Xannick's head, nudging him so that he could put it in her lap if he so wished. She leaned back and shut her own eyes, the song was something she learned from her mother. She slipped from common to Avian as easily as jumping into the air and flying.

Xannick did as expected and put his head in her lap, feeling content and in utter turmoil at the same time. His ears twitched lightly at the sound of her song.

Meanwhile, in Aderyn's tent, Basta awoke feeling disoriented and afraid. He wasn't sure where he was and that scared him. He heard the sound of a beautiful voice. He followed it, hoping to see something that he recognized.

Aderyn slipped seamlessly into another avian song. The notes coloring the air. Rafaj passed by and paused for a moment. Relishing the sound, as most would, he pondered the idea of getting her into the nighttime show. He kept going.

He passed by Basta and gave him a dark look. There was something about the olive-skinned man that unnerved him. 'Oh Well' He thought.

Basta's hand hovered over his knife as he passed the dark man. He glared as though trying to challenge him. When he arrived at the tent that the singing was coming from he sat down outside and listened. He was still nervous and unsure of what was going on, but the song was soothing to his nerves.

Aderyn gently stroked Xannick's face with her wing as the song continued and segued into yet another. Aderyn felt at peace.

A few passerby giggled at Basta, they thought he was like a small lost puppy.

Xannick sighed gently and began to doze off.

Outside, Basta gave a wordless snarl at those giggling at him. He unsheathed his knife and stood menacingly as if he meant to charge at them.

Those who giggled hurried off.

Aderyn slowly went silent. She watched Xannick sleep. Her eyes traced the tattoo over his left eye. Aderyn didn't know much about the outside world, but she did know what the tattoo meant.

It left her with a confused feeling inside though.

Xannick shivered and mumbled something in goblin speak. One hand fisted in the torn sheets as he shifted slightly.

Basta scowled at the retreating forms and ventured to look inside the tent. The girl looked familiar to him, but he seemed to have trouble placing her.

Aderyn looked up and spot just barely above a whisper. "Hello Basta." She smiled warmly. "What brings you here?"

Basta stared at her for a moment, looking completely dumbfounded and suspicious at the same time. "How do you know my name?"

Aderyn giggled softly, a bit confused. "Don't you remember? It's me...Aderyn?" She smiled again, and looking down at Xannick for a moment, started to hum a song for him.

Basta racked his brain, images running through his brain at rapid speed. He cradled his head with his hands, a soft groan falling from his lips at the headache that came with the images. And then, all at once, he knew who she was, where he was and how he had gotten here. He felt embarrassed now, but there was nothing he could do except for listen to the bird girl sing.

Aderyn kept it up for awhile. A few more songs went by and she stopped.

"How are you feeling, Basta? Better than before I hope."

Basta nodded stiffly, folding his hands in his lap. He had found a brush when he woke up and had managed to rid his hair of tangles. No longer did he look as much like a stray cat. He still looked sickly and far too thin, but that would fade with time.

His face would be visible if he would look up at her, but he insisted on hiding in his hair.

"Thank you.....for....everything..."

"No problem. We're family now." She touched Xannick's face gently and smiled.

Basta nodded again, remaining in his spot on the floor.

Slowly, Xannick began to stir, a purring growl coming from his throat as he raised his head to see Aderyn. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Hi..."

Aderyn smiled at Xannick and replied with a soft "hello..." and leaned over and kissed his chin.

He grunted in surprise and backed up, giving her a look that seemed to say, stop teasing me, but it was hard to be sure.

Aderyn looked at him. "I'm sorry....is that not good?" it was starting to sink in to Aderyn that maybe Xannick wasn't quite ready for such affection.

Xannick, shook his head, looking at her apollegetically. "No....it's fine.......it just.....takes some time getting used to..."

Basta tried his best to sneak out of the tent unnoticed. Even he could feel the unspoken feelings and he was terrible at sensing that kind of thing.

Aderyn smiled again.

"Basta, where are you going?" Aderyn notcied.

"Let's go make you a halo! Xannick you come too, I'll make you a new one!"

Basta jerked, looking slightly annoyed at being caught, while Xannick smirked. "Run Basta.....run while you can" he snickered.

Aderyn scowled at Xannick. She stood up, revealing that she was in pants.

"it's a nice day out. The daisies are all in bloom. It'll be nice to spend it outside." Aderyn smiled at Basta kindly.

Xannick blinked at her outfit, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You......you're.....wearing pants?!"

She looked at Xannick with confusion. "Yes. It's easier to fly...why???" Aderyn blinked a few times.

Xannick blinked again. "It...it's....not normal..." he stuttered, not aware of how insulting that wording was.

Basta snickered to himself.

Aderyn flinched "You...don't like it?" She was a bit hurt. Pants were not all that uncommon where she was from. It was better for females to wear them when they'd be flying for a long time.

Xannick shook his head rapidly, alarm flashing in his mind. "No.....I like them....really I do.....they're just.....differen't.....girls don't wear pants much around here." He looked to Basta to back him up, but the skinny man just shrugged.

Aderyn frowned slightly. She shrugged. "Let's go outside now though, while its still light out. " She nudged Xannick out of bed and nudged Basta toward the flap of the tent.

The two men followed her, Basta more than a little hesitantly at the thought of having flowers in his hair.

Aderyn found a place on one of the hills that satisfied her and sitting down she set to work quickly, using her toes to create halos of flowers for the two men.

Basta pulled out his knife and twirled it in a lazy, bored fashion. He didn't seem to even be paying attention to it as it slipped around his fingers like cloth.

Thought the motion was harmless, it made Xannick uneasy. He kept his eye on the blade, lest it come hurtling his or Aderyn's direction. He still didn't trust this man one bit.

Aderyn finished one halo and draped it lovingly on Basta's head, quickly starting once more on another for Xannick. She turned and smiled at him cheerfully.

She gave him a look that said "Thank you"

Basta eyed the halo through his hair, feeling like a pansy, but he did nothing to remove it. He liked the bird girl, or as close to like as he could get, and he didn't want to upset her.

Xannick gave her a little smile, leaning forward to watch her handiwork.

Her brow was furrowed with concentration. It had taken her awhile to learn how to make things like this with her toes. The canary was a bit proud of it. She soon finished the second one and placed it on Xannick's head and gave him a quick hug before starting one for herself. a light breeze picked up.


	7. The Funeral

Another three months passed, and as those three months went by Mr. Goodfellow fell ill. And soon his body couldn't take it, and he passed on.

Xannick was in shock when the news was delivered him. He just couldn't believe it. Goodfellow had been the one to take him off the streets when he was an angry sixteen year old, fresh out of jail and running from him past. The man had seen past the tattoo on his face and his mixed features, welcome him with open arms and given him a purpose.

He sat with his arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug, trying so hard not to believe it.

Aderyn sobbed uncontrollably when she found out with Xannick. He was one of the kindest people she had met outside of her home. He was part Avian, and therefore closer to her than anyone save Xannick. She refused to belive it up until the day of the funeral.

Basta hadn't known the circus master for very long, but it still hit him pretty hard when he found out that the kind man had died. He hadn't had a lot of kindness from anyone in his life and Goodfellow was the first one to really try and know him rather than just see him as another thug. Yes, he too mourned the man's passing.

The day of the funeral arrived. It was an oddly temperate day. A light rain fell. The procession was quiet. Mama seemed especially hurt that day. She didn't smile, hardly said a word.

Afterwards, Aderyn found a quiet place to think. Movement in the branches made her look up when she saw Dustfinger standing before her. Her heart ached. He saw in her eyes the heartbreak from that day coming back. He felt like shit because of his timing. In more ways than one.

"You look.....beautiful" he noted her shoes "and you're wearing heels." She looked at the ground. Dustfinger smirked awkwardly. Their thoughts hung in the air.

"I'm sorry about Goodfellow." Aderyn nodded solemnly. He wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms and let her know that he was there. Aderyn avoided looking him in the eyes. How could she? The fire dancer didn't blame her.

Xannick could see the two of them talking from a distance and debated just walking away and leaving them alone, but he'd be damned if he was going to let the fire eater take her away from him again.

He approached them slowly, feeling awkward about the fact that he was fully clothed for once and in all black too. "Hello Dustfinger" he said softly.

The two looked up. Aderyn tried to hide the fact that she was crying and hurt.

Dustfinger looked a bit pathetic. "Hello, Xannick." He said weakly. "I'm sorry."

Xannick shrugged his broad shoulders, trying to remain strong for Aderyn, when truthfully he just wanted to cry too. "How have you been?" he finally asked, trying not to let his voice sound quite so thick.

"I was doing fine. But now....." His pale eyes locked onto Aderyn, he longed to hold her, to tell her it would be okay. But he knew he was the wrong person for that. "How did this happen? I mean...it's just....." he couldn't find the right words.

Aderyn moved closer to Xannick. They had supported each other throughout the whole ordeal. Her shoulders started to shake again. The canary ducked her head so her tears would not be visible.

Xannick wrapped his arms around her, supporting her tiny weight with little to no effort. "We...don't know......he just...got sick so fast......we think...though..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"Think what?" Dustfinger felt a tug in his heart as Xannick held Aderyn. "foul play?" He said what was most likely hanging in the air.

Aderyn bit her lip and fought the tears. She welcomed Xannick's embrace. At the words "foul play" she lost it though and her whole body shook with tears.

Xannick nodded, tightening his hold on the sobbing bird girl. "Some of us suspect....Rafaj......but...it's impossible to prove.."

While this conversation was going on, Basta was wandering around, wondering where his friends were.

Dustfinger grimmaced. "I never liked him. He'd give Aderyn looks..." He trailed off. "There's got to be some way."

Aderyn collapsed. She was over tired. She hadn't slept in the days that followed Goodfellow's death. She sobbed dryly and found it hard to stand up again.

Xannick caught the girl and swept her up into his arms, cradling her and whispering soothingly. He stroked the soft blond hair. "I wish we could prove it....but I don't know how...."

None of them noticed Basta approaching, and the Italian didn't seem to realize that the red head standing with them was his long time nemesis.

Dustfinger noticed the man and immediately took a defensive stance. "YOU!" He shouted.

Basta froze, his silver eyes widening and his hand flying to the knife on his belt. "You" he growled, sounding like a dog preparing to attack.

He lunged at the fire eater with an angry snarl.

Aderyn looked up and screamed. "NO!" Rushing to get between the two.

Dustfinger lunged as well, fire at the ready.

Basta was a lot faster than his thin form indicated. He got to Dustfinger before Aderyn could stop him, barreling into the red head's midriff, knocking him down and raising his knife to strike.

Aderyn kept screaming "STOP IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Dustfinger touched Basta with a flaming hand, hoping to deflect the man.

Basta shrieked and and jumped backing, cursing in foul words. He pulled a smaller knife from his belt and threw it at the taller man.

Xannick went to grab Basta, but the man was annoyingly quick and perceptive.

Aderyn fell down again, unable to scream anymore and unable to watch.

Dustfinger barely dodged the knife. It grazed the side of his face. He touched the blood that was now flowing down the side of his face. "It's okay Xannick. I'll handle this filth."

Xannick shook his head "No...you don't undsta-"

"Stay out of this!!" Basta yelled, cutting him off, "This is between me and the fire rat!!"

He dove for Dustfinger again, his knife aim at the other's chest.

Dustfinger barely dodged the blow and spit fire at the smaller man.

"So, who sent you after me?" Dustfinger inquired. He noticed Aderyn quickly. "Xannick take care of her!"

Basta leered at him as he rolled out of the way of the fire. "As if I have to be sent.....I'd kill you for fun!!!" From his spot on the ground he kicked Dustfinger's legs out from under him and then straddled the juggler's hips. "This ends now Dirty fingers."

Dustfinger struggled to get free, hand on the hand that Basta held his knife with. Aderyn let out a shrill call. She scrambled over to Xannick and hid in his chest.

He leaned over the other man, their noses inches apart and a wicked grin on his face. "Maybe I should give you something to take with you into the after life..." He dragged his knife delierately slowly across the jugglers face, giving him two more cuts on his face.

Basta nearly screamed, rolling off the man yet again, trying to push himself to his feet, but unable to because of the pain from the burns.

Dustfinger pushed the man's knife back and straddled Basta. The knife slipped and cut the olive skinned man's jaw.

"Good. It's about damn time that face of yours got marked up."

Aderyn whispered to Xannick "Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop."

Xannick growled. He agreed with Aderyn, this had to stop. He marched over to them, grabbed Dustfinger by the back of his tunic and lifted him in the air. He did the same with Basta.

"That is enough!!!" he roared, sounding like an angry tiger.

Dustfinger easily complied. He wanted to stop the bleeding. "He started this!"

Aderyn shook and cried and sobbed. Gasping for air.

Basta struggled in Xannick's grip, snarling and baring his teeth. The goblin had never seen him look so much like a wild animal. "You started this years ago and you know it!!" he spat.

Xannick shook him by the collar like a dog shaking it's catch. "I said enough....work this out peacefully or I will mangle the both of you until your own mothers wouldn't recognize you!!!"

Dustfinger seemed a bit more concerned for Aderyn. He didn't bother flailing. "You're just mad that Roxanne doesn't like RABID DOGS like you!" He turned to Xannick "I don't want ANYTHING to do with him."

Xannick brought Dustfinger very close to his face. "I said...work. it. out." he warned, his voice descending into a the feral growl that goblins use when they're enraged, "Aderyn likes him, so if you want to go near her again....you will do it!"

The color fled from Dustfinger's already pale features. "She...She WHAT?!" He looked at Basta. "What did you SAY TO HER?!" There was more curiosity in his voice now than anger.

Basta looked smirked at the red head. "Scared that I told her your dark secrets?"

Aderyn was curled up on the ground.

Dustfinger scowled. "No. I'm surprised you didn't think she was cursed." He muttered loud enough for the Italian to hear.

Basta rolled his eyes. "Please.....i know an avian when I see one..." He gave Xannick that said 'put me down' and then goblin did so, leaving the two men to tend to Aderyn.

Dustfinger flopped down and crossed his arms over his chest. He grumbled something about Basta being afraid of much more normal things than an avian when they were out of the book.

He watched Aderyn longingly.

Basta huffed angrily as he inspected the burns on his arm and thigh ruefully. He ripped off the leg of his ruined breeches and tied them tightly around the wounds. Suddenly he felt very tired, of fighting Dustfinger, of even being angry at him, but a life long hatred was not that easy to let go of. He settled with seething and flopping back in the grass.

Meanwhile, Xannick had scooped Aderyn up into his arms and was rocking her back and forth, whispering soothingly.

Aderyn's eyelids fluttered. Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"X...Xannick..." She gently kissed his chest in thanks.

Dustfinger stormed off to his tent, he stopped to talk to a few people, especially Mama. She seemed the most heartbroken. Mama blubbered quietly in her tent. She didn't want anyone to see her in the state of disarray she was in.

Aderyn sighed. She felt safe now. The shouting was gone and Xannick was there. But she was still shaking.

Xannick held her tightly, stroking her hair and unwilling to let her go.

Basta looked over at the and suddenly felt two things; guilt and fear. Guilt over the fact that he had nearly frightened his innocent little friend to death and fear over the fact that she may not want to be his friend anymore.

Slowly he limped over to them, knelt down beside Aderyn and looked at her mournfully. "Im.......sorry..." he whispered, hanging his head.

Aderyn weakly lifted her head "It's......o...okay..." Her breathing was slowly starting to become regular again.

He stood slowly, misinterpreting her stuttering as fear of him. Looking down at he feet he sighed. "Thank you.....for everything that you've done for me.....I'm sorry....for being.....what I am.....you won't have to see me again." He started limping away.

Aderyn whispered "Come back."

He froze, his shoulders tensing for a moment and then shaking as though he was crying. "Don't.....I can't.....I'm not capable....of being a good person....I will hurt you one day......I don't want that to happen...."

"No you won't." She tried her best to sit up in the Half Goblin's arms. "You....You're my friend." She smiled weakly, but her eyes said it all.

Basta shook his head, holding it in his hands as he turned and limped towards her. "Why are you so naive?! I can't be your friend.....I'm dangerous......like Dustfinger said.....I'm a rabid dog." His eyes were glassy from holding back tears and he looked so lost.

"You haven't hurt me yet...." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "But you will if you leave..."

Basta brushed his thumb along her cheek, wiping the tears away and giving her a watery smile. "Don't do that......you're too pretty to cry.....bella ragazza..."

Aderyn's face flushed a little. "Is that...your native tongue?" She blinked a little and smiled. "It's very pretty." The tears ebbed. The Canary nuzzled Xannick.

He nodded, thumbing her chin in a brotherly fashion. "Si, tesoro e'"

Aderyn smiled warmly, there was more life in her eyes now. "You'll stay?" She reached out a wing to him. "Please?" Her voice was still weak.

He looked uncertain, but there was no power on earth that could refuse those green eyes. Slowly, he nodded and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "......ok.......I'll try....but.....don't say I didn't warn you."

Aderyn smiled "I won't." She looked up at Xannick, giving him a warm look of thanks.

Xannick nodded and reluctantly let her go. The he looked at Basta, his gaze calculating, but not unfriendly: it said 'I will accept your presence, but hurt her and I will tear your throat out with my teeth!'

Aderyn leaned on Xannick. It was a bit tough to stand. She smiled at Xannick again adoringly. He was her hero at the moment.

Xannick bit his lip and picked her up. "C'mon, I'll carry you back."

Aderyn gasped in surprise and blushed. Once over the moment, she wrapped her wings around the half goblin, sighing happily. "Let's take a nap, okay?"

He nodded and headed back toward the camp, pausing long enough to allow Basta to follow.

When they reached the tent, Aderyn undid her dress. Mama had made it so Aderyn could remove it even though she didn't have the digits for it. Covering her breasts, she found a slip and put it on.

Xannick and Basta had respectfully turned around and the goblin had turned an embarrassed red.

Basta snickered at the taller man and took off his pants, his shirt hanging down to his knees like a nightshirt.

Aderyn lay down, lids heavy, she slept quickly. Her eyes moving softly as she dreamed.

Xannick curled around her protectively, watching her sleep with a fond look on his face.

Basta curled up a little ways away from him, not entirely comfortable with the whole cuddling thing. He also fell asleep quickly.

Dustfinger regret his decision to leave. He wanted to see Aderyn, he wanted to make sure she was okay. The fire dancer let out a long sigh and dragged his hand down his face. 'Stupid Dustfinger', he thought.


	8. Aderyn's Rape Aderyn's POV

The music started. She was lead into the room, it reeked of old tobacco and incense. Aderyn had mixed feelings about the place, but Rafaj had convinced her that it would be okay. That he just wanted to talk to her about her performance this morning.

But that was when he grabbed her upper arm roughly. She could feel it nearly breaking and she knew he could as well. She winced and bit her lip, but she tried not to let him know of her pain.

He leaned in and grabbed her other arm. Pulling Aderyn closer, he whispered with a harsh tone "You are MINE now." And thrust her onto the desk. His one hand holding her, the other groping all over her body, tearing off cloth where he could.

Aderyn wanted to cry. Her eyes burned and longed for her to let the tears flow. In her mind she kept calling out to Xannick. Every feather in her wings and piece of her soul longed for him. She clasped her legs together firmly when Rafaj's greasy fingers made their way between them.

NO she thought. Only Xannick would be allowed there. Her mind raced. The door was locked, and she was in no way strong enough to break it open. Rafaj forced himself between her legs. He took a sash and tied her hands together and bit her neck. He was savoring every bite, and every touch of his lips to her skin caused Aderyn pain and sickness in her stomach that was like no other.

She couldn't help herself anymore. The canary started to whimper. Her small form shaking.

SLAP! Shock and pain in her face. She felt the sting of pinching on her stomach, and a punch on her leg for each sound she made. She let out a yelp when Rafaj bit her neck once more. This time there was blood. Her dress half off, exposing her small breasts, Rafaj dove at one of the nipples. His teeth gouging it. A tear leaked out and burned where she was slapped.

He was rough with his hands. Aderyn longed to scream, to call out Xannick's name. To have him hold her and comfort her, but that would not be there for her.

She screamed when he forced himself into her. It was through her other entrance. He punched her side. All the anger and resentment felt towards Xannick was taken out on her body. He held her by the hair and changed her position, shoving her face into the desk. His actions were short, hard, and caused anguish to run up and down Aderyn's spine with each thrust. The music was nearing an end, soon Xannick would find her. She comforted herself with those thoughts. Of him singing to her, of the oranges they shared over the year or so since she had been there. Of their talks with Dustfinger that amused her so much. She tried to picture Xannick's smile, that rare and beautiful thing. When Rafaj was finally finished, he spit on her.

"Time to go collect the payments for tonight's show. Just....lay there a bit." He laughed heartily. Aderyn was in a state of shock. She just wanted Xannick. Her whole body screamed for him.


	9. Aderyn's Rape Xannick's POV

Music began, flowing in a syrupy, sensuous beat that trickled into Xannick's fingers, toes, limbs, body and core. His hips rolled and his head swayed from side to side, shaggy white hair trailing across his shoulders like fine silk.

A strange sense of disquiet filled his mind as moved in his serpentine way. He was not sure of the reason, but he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

A blast of fire from Dustfinger's hands snapped him back to attention and as the song exploded in a myriad of sounds and timbres, he threw his head back, his body almost bending in two. His arms came up to join the dance, billowing and swaying around him like ribbons as he spun with a strange frantic urgency that did not go unnoticed by the other performers.

He whipped his head back and forth, burying his clawed hands in his hair as if trying to tear the nagging thoughts out his head.

He opened his mismatched eyes for a moment as he whirled and twisted. Aderyn wasn't there. That wasn't like her.

The worries moved from his head to his gut, clutching his midriff like a cold fist. He felt nauseous, scared, furious, confused and torn, but still he danced.

His performance escalated in a frenzy of uncoordinated movements that only served to heighten the hysteria.

He could feel Dustfinger's and Mama's worried eyes on him, but he couldn't stop, couldn't drown out the screams in his head.

'........Aderyn.....'

The name echoed in his mind like a death knell as the he threw his head back once more for the climax and close of the piece.

He stayed there, frozen and numb, chest heaving like a racehorse.

When he finally moved, his eyes met Mama's and he fell to his knees, one hand over his mouth as though he was going to be sick.


	10. Post Rape The Plan

Aderyn lay in bed. Xannick's promise echoed in her mind. Her body ached. It was hard for her to move without pain shooting through her.

Xannick paced and growled like and angry beast, flexing his claws and bearing his teeth. He had broken his promise. He had allowed Aderyn to be violated like that. He wanted to tear Rafaj limb from limb, rip his heart from his very chest and crush it.

He dug his claws into his scalp then threw his head back and let out a feral roar that echoed through the camp.

Aderyn heard Xannick's roar. She wished he wouldn't beat himself up over it. She called out to him in her language. Softly, longingly. She looked over at Basta, who was sleeping next to her. She was very appreciative of Basta's company.

Before anyone could even think about stopping the enraged half-breed, Xannick had torn into Rafaj's tent and proceeded in trying to rip him apart. It took many men to pull him away from the circus owner and even more to subdue him, but by the time they were done, he was covered in welts and bruises and shaking from the nausea that only came with cutting a goblin's hair.

When they were gone, he staggered through the camp to the tent where he knew Aderyn was.

Dustfinger walked in was tapped Basta awake.

"We need to have a chat." It was now or never.

Aderyn was asleep. When she felt Basta leave, her eyes opened a little, then shut.

She awoke when she heard Xannick. Struggling to sit up, the canary gasped when she saw Xannick's hair.

"Wh-what happened?!"

He looked at her wearily, his eyes full of pain. "I.....I couldn't......." he stammered, the nausea making it hard for him to think, "I.......I'm sorry.......God...I'm so sorry..." He crumpled, kneeling down by her bed and crying.

Aderyn placed a wing on Xannick's head. She leaned over then and rubbed his back, kissing the back of his head. Her heart ached for him. "Please, don't cry." She lifted his head to look the half breed in the eyes. The smile on her face was gentle and warm. "Xannick..." She couldn't finish her sentence and she merely touched her forehead to his.

Still choking on sobs and closing his eyes tightly, he held the back of her head, fingers weaving in her hair. He was still shaking as he leaned heavily against the bed. "I tried......" was all he could seem to get out.

Aderyn gently tugged on Xannick to come into the bed with her. The canary's eyes begged him to. Eyeing the bruises and cuts, Aderyn winced a little. When he was on the bed completely, she pressed herself against him. Kissing his chest, Aderyn did her best to let him know that he didn't have to feel to bad.

He held her tightly as though she were his lifeline, his sobs catching in his throat ad sounding more like hiccups. He hid his face in her hair and took several deep breaths as he tried to pull himself together. Finally he managed to look her in the eye and put a hand on her cheek "......forgive me...." he whispered, sounding tired.

Elsewhere, Basta followed Dustfinger, looking irritated. "What is this all about Dirty fingers? Are you going to tell me or have me traipsing around in the dark all night?" It was obvious that Basta was more than a little nervous at being out and about in the dark. The though of what could be lurking nearby sent shivers down his spine.

Aderyn's breathing became a bit more shallow as tears fell from her eyes. The look on her face said "of course I do." Placing a wing on his hand, she sighed, brow furrowed.

Dustfinger found a place and sighed. "No I'm not going to Basta." He turned, looking tired, slightly haggard, and spent.

"I think we should call a truce. We both care about Aderyn and Xannick, and I don't feel much like spending the energy to fight you or argue in light of what's happened." The fire dancer put a hand on his forehead. "Can we manage that?"

Basta paused for a moment, his normally narrowed eyes widening and making him look, rather comically, like a fox kit. He tilted his head to one side and studied the man in front of him as if searching for some kind of trick. Finding none, he sighed and nodded, folding his arms across his narrow chest. "I think that can be arranged......but.....what is it that you wanted to talk to me about.....surely not just this."

"Yes it was just that." Dustfinger made the move to leave.

Aderyn felt a tugging in her heart. She felt it before when Xannick was around. Aderyn didn't have a word for it, but when she asked Mama, the Nubian woman asked

"Well are you happy when he's happy?" Aderyn nodded.

"When he's sad do you want to do everything in your power to make it all better?" Aderyn nodded again.

"Does he make you feel like nothing you've felt before?" Aderyn blushed and nodded once more.

"OH well that's simple." Aderyn cocked her head to one side. "You love him, baby."

"L...Love?" The word confused her.

"It's a very special feeling baby, very very special." Mama smiled. "I feel the same way about my husband." Aderyn seemed even more confused.

"You're married, Mama?"

"Of course! To Goodfellow!" Aderyn's eyes widened to the point where Mama thought they'd fall out. She laughed at the Avian.

Aderyn looked up at Xannick. The Canary took in a deep breathe. "Xannick?"

Basta grabbed his arm and pulled him back, surprised at himself for initiating contact with the taller man. "What do you mean that's it? I thought maybe you'd thought of some way to deal with the problem at hand...."

Xannick opened his eyes and looked at her hazily. "Yes?"

Dustfinger paused for a moment. "I have a feeling I know who it is, but I don't have a plan...yet." Dustfinger eyed Basta carefully. "Do you have any ideas?"

Aderyn's heart jumped into her throat. "I-I'm." She took in a deep breath. "I think I..." another deep breath. "Love you."

Basta bared his teeth angrily and growled "Oh.....I know who was......I was there....and......I couldn't do anything..." The small man looked like he wanted eat the offender alive and at the same time, do him self in for being useless at the time.

Xannick's heart froze, scarcely daring to believe it. "You....you what?" he whispered, his voice so soft it was barely audible.

Dustfinger felt bad for the knife thrower. He placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm fairly certain all of us wish we could've done something. He needs to be taken down. Now." Dustfinger pulled away and looked up at the sky. "Do you have any ideas?"

Aderyn blushed more "I....I love you." She averted her gaze.

Basta thought for a moment, biting his lip in frustration. Then a sick grin formed on his face, one extremely reminiscent of the person he had been with Capricorn. "It's really not that difficult....not now that I think about it......the only trouble is that no one is willing to get their hands dirty.....but mine already are.....one more bloodstain won't do much." He looked up at Dustfinger. "But I can't do this alone....he has too many allies....if you can get him to me.....I can take care of the rest.." He stroked the hilt of his knife as he spoke, looking more than a little frightening.

Despite all the injuries and the illness that he felt inside, Xannick's heart soared. He clutched the smaller girl to his chest and held her tight. "You don't know how many times I've dreamed of you saying that."

Dustfinger felt a twinge of fear at the smile on the smaller man's face. "I'll get the others. But first." He spoke crackles and snaps as a small fire blossomed from a rock nearby. Grabbing some twigs nearby, he fed the flames he had created. "Something to keep the dark away." He was sure to make it small enough so Basta wouldn't be so afraid. "I'll be back shortly."

Aderyn looked up "Really?"

Basta nodded gratefully and sat down by the flame, picking up a stone and beginning to sharpen his blade.

Xannick nodded, his eyes glassy as though he might cry again. "I.....I've loved you for so long.....I just never though......" He trailed off, becoming fascinated with her face. "Aderyn....can....can I kiss you?"

Dustfinger was quick to find Mama, Laurent, Marianna, Keru, Schuyler the tight rope walker, and others who would join their cause. He brought them all back to the fire where Basta was.

Aderyn's face turned a deep shade of pink. "Y-yes."

Basta was busy playing tricks with his knife when they returned and seemed like he was talking to himself, but he stopped before any of them cold hear exactly what he was saying. He turned to Dustfinger. "Do they know why they're here?" he asked.

Xannick stared at her for a moment longer and then slowly leaned in, tilting his head to the side and gently bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Dustfinger nodded. "They also know who we can trust as well."

Marianna crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the plan?"

Aderyn felt joy as a new kind of tear flowed down her face. She pushed closer to the half breed. The smell of the sand on his skin enticed her and her kiss reflected it.

Basta looked at them grimly. "We need to get the bastard away from his followers and makes sure that they can't do anything to stop us. Once he is secure with us, you can leave everything to me." He smile that same, sick smile again and giggled. "We can even make a show of it of you'd like."

Xannick pulled her on top of him, not wanting her to feel trapped, holding one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. He had never felt happier in his entire life.

Mama's brows raised at the idea of a show. Basta's smile unnerved everyone around him. Schuyler was shaking a little. Keru put an arm around the boy's shoulders. "What do you mean...show?" Dustfinger had an idea, but said nothing.

Aderyn pulled away and smiled at Xannick. That same warm smile, but now she knew what made her smile like that.

Another giggle and Basta's eyes lit up as though he had some sort of epiphany. "Yes....that's it....I can do it like a knife throwing act....that way....they can't interfere....the audience won't know any different....and I hear horror shows are quite popular at present..."

Xannick gave her a shaky, but happy smile. "I love you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Dustfinger joined the others in fearing what was going on in Basta's head. Laurent stepped towards the exponentially smaller man. "Horror show? Knife throwing act? Basta, what does it all mean?"

Marianna answered the strong-man "He's been training with me to throw knives and fight better. The only problem he's had is he keeps hitting the target instead of missing it, so I think I know where he's going with this..."

Aderyn blushed "I love you too. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you." She repeated, relishing the knowledge that she had gained. Giggling for the first time since Goodfellow passed on, the canary kissed Xannick again. Soon she found herself chirping joyfully.

Basta nodded. "You all know he deserves it....let me loose on the bastard....and I can make him wish he was never born."

Xannick chuckled at her antics and trailed his claw along her jaw affectionately.

"We all know this. But in front of an audience?" Marianna was slightly against the idea of soiling knives in such a way.

Dustfinger put a hand on Basta's shoulder. "What he did to Aderyn and maybe even others is unforgivable."

Aderyn's face turned a darker pink as Xannick touched her face. Biting her lower lip, she let out a small whine.

Basta let his gaze drop, his hair hiding his face like a black curtain as heat rose in his cheeks from Dustfinger's touch. That was an odd reaction. He'd never had that sort feeling around the fire eater before. He did his best to shrug it off and focussed on his anger toward Rafaj. It made him shake with rage. "He needs to pay......for hurting her......and I need to.....for not doing anything to stop it......"

Xannick shivered at that noise and kissed the tip of her nose.

Dustfinger leaned over and whispered in Basta's ear "Calm down. It's okay.....I want to make sure his skin melts off his bones, but I can't. Unlike you, I can't accept and act on my rage."

Mama gulped. "Fine. I'll get him to do it." She didn't sound herself.

Marianna. "I agree, he needs to be stopped. As much as I don't like the idea of it, we need to."

Schuyler, being the youngest, just nodded solmenly. He felt ill. Keru nodded in agreement as well, keeping his arm around Schuyler.

Laurent also nodded. A serious look on his face. The fire lit them all and warmed them, though their insides were cold.

Aderyn smiled and rubbed her nose against his. Falling back to the other side, and gasping with pain, Aderyn felt content.

Basta felt a shiver run up his spine at the feeling of Dustfinger's breath against his ear. 'Ok,' he though, 'now something is definitely off.' He hunched his shoulders and drew his knife. "I.....I....need to be alone for awhile.....I'll be by the target range..." He started to walk away.

Xannick frowned at the pained gasp and held her in a loose embrace, humming one of his people's songs.

Dustfinger reluctantly let the man go. "But we still have to plan it all out!" He followed.

Mama, Laurent, and the others walked back to camp, talking and wondering what they could do.

Aderyn sighed and relaxed more. "Xannick, you have a lovely voice."

Basta looked slightly irritated at being followed. "We know my part....why do you need me for that?" He turned to face the taller man, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look imposing, but failing when he felt the heat start to rise in his face again.

Xannick blushed lightly and smiled. "Th...thank you.....goblins.....aren't known for singing.....so we don't do it often."

Dustfinger loomed over the smaller man. "Because it was your initial idea."

Aderyn leaned and kissed Xannick's cheek.

Basta couldn't stop the nervous look that sprung up on his face. He didn't like people looming over him like that, it reminded him too much of his former master. He took a step back awkwardly and ducked his head again. "What do you want me to do?" he mumbled sulkily.

Xannick's blush deepened and he nuzzled her affectionately. "I think we should rest now."

Dustfinger cocked his head curiously as Basta ducked his head. "Well for one thing, we need to know everything about him. You're good at stalking things right?"

Aderyn nodded and closed her eyes.

Basta shrugged, still not looking the other man in the eye. "I suppose......you want every detail or a list?" He asked, feeling a little like the evil attack dog that he used to be. It made him feel tired somehow. He wanted the man dead, that much was certain, but he didn't like how easy it was to fall back into his role as the villain.

Xannick curled around her, allowing himself to doze off.

The fire dancer chuckled at Basta's remark. "A list of weaknesses would be nice." He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was now working with the same man that had at one point wanted him dead.

He nodded, making a mental note. His mental filing of what he was planning in his head was comically visible. One who was not a resident of Inkworld, or one who had been outside of it would have easily concluded that Basta's look was like that of a computer saving new data. "Anything else?" he asked tiredly, once all that had been filed away.

"I think that's it....just..." Dustfinger sighed, leaning in. "Don't go overboard okay?"

Basta nodded, leaning back and looking more than a little perturbed, the blush becoming visible now. "I.......I'll try not to...." he stammered, his mental self screaming at him for behaving so idiotically.

Dustfinger smiled his crooked smile. "Are...are you blushing??"

Basta shook his head rapidly, his hair whipping around his face. "N.....no....it's just....warm out....that's all..."

"You ARE!" Dustfinger said with a laugh. "You love the idea of killing him that much, do you?"

Basta didn't know why, but his chest ached a little when the fire dancer said that. Did he really think him that much of a monster? Basta had never enjoyed killing anyone, it just came easy to him, because of the way he was raised. "Y...yes....I suppose that must be it...."

"Don't worry about it. You aren't the only one. You saw how everyone reacted." Dustfinger ruffled Basta's hair. "You should get a haircut. People will want to see your face when you perform."

Basta pulled back from the hand sighed. "I'm not sure I want them to........I'm not sure I want all of you to see me like that....."

"I see....Then maybe we should find another way?" Dustfinger felt a pang of guilt. He almost felt bad for all the times he teased the knife thrower.

Basta shook his head. "No.....I'll do it.....I just.....you've never seen what it's like......when I let go of my control....I..." he trailed off looking troubled.

"You'll what?" Dustfinger pushed.

Basta managed to bring his gaze to meet Dustfinger's, his eyes haunted and full of pain. "I'm.....a monster..." He said it so plainly, as though it were a fact and not just some accusation that had been hurled at him in his younger years.

Dustfinger sighed "You are not...you're just....well...you." Dustfinger flushed a bit. He wasn't used to showing the rabid dog such kindness.

Basta's narrowed a touch, though not angrily, more like he wasn't sure how to take that comment. "I don't mean right now," he said slowly, "I mean......" He sighed. "Nevermind, you'll see soon enough anyway."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Dustfinger felt odd. This was a new sensation.

Basta wrapped his arms around his thin body as though he was cold. His shoulder's hunched and he suddenly looked so much younger than he actually was. "I know that..." he said quietly.

"Come on let's go back, you're cold."

Basta shook his head and stepped back again. "You said you wanted me to gather information on Rafaj....might as well start now.."

Dustfinger's chest stung slightly. "Y-yes I suppose so." He turned to go. "Be careful, okay?"

Basta blinked and felt a warm, fluttering sensation in his chest. no one had ever been concerned for him when embarking on this sort of mission. He took a chance and smiled ever so slightly. "I will."

"Good. Aderyn wouldn't want to loose someone she cares about so much." Dustfinger strode off and headed to bed.

Basta waited until Dustfinger was gone and then put one hand on his chest, a look of puzzlement and wonder on his face. This was something he'd never felt about anyone and he wasn't really sure what it was. He let out a sigh and then all at once berated himself. 'You have a job to do Basta!!! Stop acting like a lovesick maiden and get to work!!!' With that, he began the work that would cause him many sleepless nights over the next four months.


End file.
